Le Cerisier Guérisseur
by RyuShyki
Summary: CONCOURS. Descendant de ses montagnes, un jeune homme chemine, En quête d'une fleur légendaire, qui de loin l'anime. Reviendra-t-il à temps sauver son oncle mourant ? Serait-ce en vain, tant de chemins éprouvants ? Le fabuleux l'entoure, le plongeant dans l'abime, Parmi les rois déchus, un seul être l'estime. De cette épopée, il reviendra aguerrit. De ce voyage, il rentrera grandit
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** _Le Cerisier Guérisseur_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant, le monde dans lequel je les fourre est à moi ~. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent. Bien que les reviews peuvent être considérées comme une sorte de salaire. (Moi, vénale ? Pas du tout !)

**Rating :** M.

**Genre :** UA, Fantasy, Adventure.

**Note :** Fic participant au **CONCOURS** One Piece proposé par Nathdawn, par le biais de sa fiction _Cigarette et Mélancolie Chap.2._ Je vous recommande d'y faire un petit tour, c'est pas mal du tout, la compétition est ardue ! Le style du monde dans lequel se trouve l'histoire s'inspire de plusieurs films et séries, tels que _Game of Thrones, Wakfu, Blanche Neige et le Chasseur, Hansel et Gretel : Chasseurs de Sorcières_. Le fantastique au pouvoir mouhahaha ! L'image de couverture a été réalisée par mes soins et encrée à ceux de ma chère Bêta ҉. Bonne lecture !

**Note 2:** Crédit musique :  
Brand X Music : _World without end  
_Florence + the machine: _Breath of life _

* * *

Il marchait depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant, pour ne plus savoir exactement depuis combien de temps il cheminait. Dans son dos, son village natal, sa chaîne de montagnes et ses sommets enneigés avaient disparu bien trop vite à son goût. Le cuir de ses bottes était tout proche de se déchirer et la boue du chemin les recouvrait jusqu'au-dessous des genoux, imprégnant ses pantalons. La prairie autour de lui ne lui offrait aucun abri contre la pluie battante qui s'acharnait depuis le matin, détrempant la route au point d'en faire une véritable pataugeoire. Transi et trempé jusqu'aux os, il rajusta sa cape en peau de couguars sur ses épaules et sa tête, maudissant les cieux d'une si mauvaise fortune et reprit sa marche, malgré ses jambes percluses de courbatures et de fatigue. Ses cheveux blonds ruisselaient d'eau devant ses yeux, cependant il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir pour continuer à avancer.

Arriver jusqu'ici n'avait pas été simple, une fois hors de l'ombre bienveillante des montagnes. Trouver son chemin à travers celles-ci n'avait pas été bien difficile, mais ne les ayant jamais quittées, se retrouver sur la plaine fut quelque peu éprouvant. Plusieurs pleutres et couards lui avait volé son cheval alors qu'il marchandait en ville le prix de ses vivres ; il s'était confronté à moult êtres malveillants, devant sauver sa vie -et sa bourse- à bien des reprises. Les esprits frappeurs d'une forêt l'avaient tourmenté le temps que dura la traversée de celle-ci ; il fut contraint à danser toute une nuit de pleine lune pour amuser des korrigans, alors qu'il s'était imprudemment aventuré, le soir tombé, sur leurs landes ; il dû également « croiser le fer » avec un troll avant de lui crier dessus, remportant la joute phonique ainsi qu'une extinction de voix monumentale.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Se retrouver ici, à des miles de chez lui, pour trouver un cerisier légendaire, qui, hypothétiquement, devait sauver son oncle, atteint d'une maladie étrange, peu connue des montagnes et de ses habitants. Alors comment pouvait-il savoir que les fleurs de ce cerisier pourraient éventuellement le sauver, si dans sa montagne, personne n'avait eu vent de cette maladie ? Simplement parce qu'un sage-guérisseur un peu shaman sur les bords avait ausculté la **fièvre** et les **douleurs** de son oncle lors de son pèlerinage, et avait décrété qu'une décoction de cette fleur le sauverait. Et qui avait-on envoyé pour accomplir cette quête, hein ? Le bon, le vaillant, le jeune neveu, tout pétillant de fougue ! _Et va-y que je te traverse monts et vallées pour une fleur qui n'existe peut-être même pas… ! Pour la tante encore oui, mais l'oncle…_

Son avancée devenait de plus en plus laborieuse sous cette pluie et dans cette gadoue grumeleuse. Il s'arrêta, expirant longuement l'air de ses poumons, créant un gros nuage de condensation, qui, quand il se dissipa, lui permit de voir la lisière d'une forêt, plus accueillante que celle qu'il avait déjà traversé. _On va essayer d'éviter les esprits ce coup-ci._ Reprenant légèrement espoir quant à trouver un endroit plus ou moins sec, il reprit sa marche d'un pas vacillant mais déterminé malgré la fatigue.

Le couvert des arbres stoppa quelque peu les trombes d'eau, lui permettant de relever la tête. Il s'essuya les yeux, évacuant le flot qui l'empêchait de voir correctement. L'odeur des pins mouillés s'infiltra dans ses poumons, ainsi que l'air frais qui émanait des arbres. Le chant de la pluie et du vent sur le feuillage attira un instant son attention, l'apaisant quelque peu avant qu'une bourrasque ne le fasse violement frissonné. _Brrr … ce que je donnerais pour un endroit sec, des vêtements secs, un lit ! Et une charmante compagnie !…_

Il s'enfonça plus avant sous la ramure, slalomant entre les larges troncs de chênes et de pins facilement tricentenaires, se perdant dans le flot de ses désirs inassouvis. Il distingua alors une sorte de paroi rocheuse entre les larges colonnes de bois noircis par l'eau, semblables aux flancs de montagnes qu'il connaissait si bien. _J'aurais quand même pas tourné en rond … ?!_ Le doute, une once de panique et un chouïa de colère le firent s'élancer vers la roche grisâtre couverte de mousse. Il dérapa sur le tapis de feuilles archi humides, rétablissant son équilibre de justesse. Il palpa la pierre à pleine mains et soupira de soulagement : il n'avait pas tourné en rond, la pierre était trop poreuse pour être celle qu'il connaissait. L'élan dont il venait de faire preuve l'étonna et le dérouta ; cheminer seul l'aurait-il rendu parano ? … Fou ? Sa montagne lui manquait-elle tant que cela ? _Pourquoi je panique comme ça ? C'est n'importe qu…_

**_ …AAAAAAHH !**

La terre gorgée d'eau et son soudain élan avaient provoqué un glissement de terrain, favorisé par la caverne qui se trouvait juste aux pieds du blond. Celui-ci glissa vivement sous la pierre, emporté par la boue et l'eau, manquant s'étouffer sous cet amalgame. Il atterrit lourdement sur un sol dur et humide, dans un écoulement de tourbe, qui acheva de le tremper, de le salir et qui l'étourdit férocement, lui coupant un instant la respiration. Les pierres qui l'avaient accompagné dans sa chute lui avaient ouvert la peau à plusieurs endroits, cependant il ne vit pas tout de suite le **sang** qui commençait à s'écouler de ses quelques **blessures**, trop sonné pour cela. Il pesta, ses yeux ayant du mal à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité de la grotte, puisqu'apparemment, c'est là qu'il était tombé.

Reprenant son souffle sans bouger, toujours étendu tel que sa dégringolade l'avait déposé, il perçut peu à peu le bruit d'une chute d'eau, non loin. Sa gourde était vide depuis deux jours si ce n'était plus, et la pluie ne l'avait pas hydraté comme il l'aurait voulu… sa gorge sèche se rappela à lui, le forçant à se redresser, avec précaution ; pas question qu'il se casser la figure une deuxième fois. S'assurant de son équilibre, rajustant sa besace bien trop plate sur son dos et essuyant le plus possible la gadoue sur son visage, il entreprit de suivre son ouïe pour trouver l'eau si bienfaitrice, quand une sensation chaude et poisseuse le fit s'arrêter et porter une main à son front, qu'il retira couverte de sang.

**_ Merde…** _La chute…_

Il soupira et se contorsionna pour retirer de sa besace un linge détrempé par la pluie. L'opération lui révéla que sa tête n'était pas la seule touchée. Il maugréa quelques insultes à l'attention des cavernes cachées et de ce temps de chien tout en prenant soin de ses blessures ; ses mains et son cou avaient été également atteints. Une fois ces premiers soins plus que primaires effectués, il reprit son chemin.

Ses rétines désormais accoutumées à l'obscurité et aux faibles rays de lumière passant par l'endroit de sa chute, lui permirent d'éviter plusieurs crevasses, qu'il enjamba d'un pas à peu près assuré. Suivant le bruit de l'eau, il atteint une autre excavation. Une large et longue chute d'eau jaillissait d'un sombre trou dans la pierre, et créant à son pied un étang d'eau limpide et pure.  
La lumière, arrivant par une haute trouée dans la roche, sous laquelle une végétation luxuriante avait investi la déclinaison, jetait sur l'eau des reflets, qui eux-mêmes se répercutaient sur la voute, la faisant miroiter. Un faible arc-en-ciel vivotait dans la brume de la chute.  
Le chant d'un oiseau se répercuta contre les pierres, claire et argentin. Il faisait sec et bon dans cette cavité, ce qui ravit le blond, lui redonnant un peu de vigueur. _Eh bah voilà, fallait juste demander !_ Il se précipita au bord de la pierre, tomba à genoux et plongea ses mains dans l'onde pour boire avidement l'eau fraiche. Il avait subi la flotte toute la journée, et pourtant celle-ci avait des allures d'apparition divine !

Il reprit sa respiration, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche. _La belle étoile, c'est pas pour ce soir_. Inspirant à fond, il leva la tête et observa la cavité qui l'entourait. Son regard vagabonda sur la cascade, puis se figea soudainement.

_Merde ! …Comment j'ai fait pour pas le voir avant… ? C'est quoi ça !?..._

Sur le côté de la chute, immergé jusqu'aux cuisses dans l'eau de l'étang, ce qui ressemblait de loin à un homme était attaché par les mains et le cou, ligoté par de lourds liens d'un bleu luisant dans la pénombre. L'homme avait la peau étrangement hâlé pour quelqu'un qui ne devait pas avoir vu le soleil depuis longtemps… De très longs cheveux d'un vert complexe s'étendaient de part et d'autres de son corps, qui semblait inerte.

Le blond déglutit, figé. _C'est quoi ce truc… ? C'est vivant ? … Pourquoi … il est attaché ici… ?_ Se remettant doucement debout, il fixa l'humain à plusieurs mètres. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ La curiosité prit le pas sur la surprise et la peur, comme on pourrait s'en douter, et il s'approcha avec précaution, ses yeux discernant plus de détails au fur et à mesure.

Il n'était pas humain : quatre cornes d'un vert abyssal ornaient le haut de son front, prenant naissance au travers de ses cheveux ; quatre courbes noires étaient dessinées sur son front ; et une perle d'émeraude était située sur chaque tempe. La ligne de ses cils était d'un noir de jais, soulignant son visage endormi. Une fine cicatrice barrait verticalement son œil gauche, et à son oreille, trois pendants d'or figuraient, attirant faiblement la lumière. Un lourd et large collier de cuir brun, auquel étaient reliés les cordages, lui ceignait le cou. Son corps était nu, musculeux, sec et souple. D'aucun dirait également qu'il était bien membré. _C'est quoi ce…_

**_ Est-ce la première fois que tu vois un dragon sous sa forme humaine pour que tu me fixes avec autant d'insistance ?**

Le jeune blond sursauta avec une telle violence qu'il tomba à la renverse, la panique lui tordant les tripes, lâchant un cri étranglé qui passa ses lèvres sans autorisation. Il recula sur les coudes quelques instants avant de s'arrêter, les yeux grands ouverts sur la créature de légende qu'il avait devant lui. _Un dragon… Un vrai dragon… comme dans les histoires…_ Il le dévisagea de plus belle, médusé. Le regard argent mate du dragon se plissa d'un amusement moqueur, un coin de ses lèvres relevé.

**_ On dirait bien oui… Quand tu te seras remis du choc, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me détacher ? J'ai une folle envie de me gratter l'oreille.**

Le jeune garçon déglutit et se redressa en le fixant, pas très rassuré par la perspective de le libérer. Il s'approcha cependant, hypnotisé, centimètre par centimètre et tendit la main, très lentement, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. La pulpe de ses doigts rencontra la peau douce de sa joue, chaude et matérielle. Un frisson électrique remonta le long de son bras, se diffusant dans tout son corps. Il déglutit et le regarda dans les yeux.

**_ Vous allez me manger si je vous détache.**

Il y eut un blanc… puis le dragon éclata d'un rire profond et sincère, qui résonna dans toute la grotte, dévoilant ses dents blanches et acérées. Le jeune homme retira vivement sa main et rougit, soudainement mal à l'aise.

**_ Quoi ?! J'ai dit une bêtise !?**

Des petites larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de la créature attachée, qui eut du mal à calmer son fou rire.

**_ En effet, tu m'as l'air très appétissant ! Si je ressentais encore la faim, je serais mort depuis très longtemps déjà. Quand bien même, pourquoi mangerais-je la première personne que je rencontre depuis une centaine d'année et qui, de surcroit, m'offre mon premier fou rire ? Bien que tu aies l'air succulent, je ne te mangerais pas.**

Le blond plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

**_ Avec toutes les histoires qu'on raconte sur vous, vous pensez que je vais vous croire comme ça ? Si ça fais cent ans que vous êtes ici, vous devez forcément avoir faim … **

Le dragon sourit, amusé par la prudence de l'enfant face à lui.

**_ Je n'en n'ai ni l'envie, ni le besoin : quand je te dis que je ne ressens plus la faim, je suis sérieux. Du moins, pas cette forme de faim…** Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. **Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**_ … Sanji…**

**_ Enchanté.**

**_ Et vous ? **Demanda-t-il, toujours sur la défensive, bien qu'apparemment, il n'ait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal.

**_ Je me nomme Roronoa Zoro, je suis le premier fils bâtard de Kengard, dernier Roi Dragon légitime. Zoro, c'est plus court**. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre. **Toi qui as entendue maintes histoires sur les miens, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu as entendu exactement ? Pour savoir si ce sont des fables, ou des faits.**

Sanji le jaugea du regard, les yeux plissés. _Vachement civilisé pour une race réputée violente et barbare…_ _Il ne va peux être pas me manger au final… _Il se détourna en gardant quand même un œil méfiant sur lui, pour se laver le visage, où la boue avait commencé à sécher. Il retira également ses vêtements gorgés d'eau, pour les faire sécher sur une pierre, gardant seulement son pagne sur lui ; comme il faisait bon dans la grotte, il ne souffrait pas trop de sa nudité. Il vint ensuite s'assoir à une distance respectable en face du dragon, qui avait attendu patiemment tout en suivant ses gestes du regard.

Le premier humain qu'il voyait depuis des décennies le fascinait. Ses réactions, l'aura de sensation qui émanait de lui, l'odeur du soleil et du grand air sur sa peau, ainsi que toute une existence complexe cachée derrière ses prunelles bleues attisaient sa curiosité, et réveillaient à son insu des envies et des désirs enfouit depuis une éternité.

Le gamin fixa le dragon, yeux dans les yeux, le menton sur les genoux.

**_ On dit que vous êtes violents, cruels, avares et sans pitié. Que d'un simple coup de queue, vous détruisez des bâtiments entiers, et que votre souffle incendie des forêts en un rien de temps… Que vous adorez faire la guerre et vous battre et que la chair humaine est l'un de vos plats préférés. Que certains dragons étaient tellement grands qu'ils passaient pour des collines quand ils dormaient… On dit aussi que vous êtes méchamment intelligents et que vous pouvez prendre forme humaine pour duper vos proies… Certains conteurs disent aussi que vous avez un don inné pour manipuler la magie… Que votre sang guérit les blessures, que vos cornes renferment de l'aphrodisiaque et que les pierres sur vos corps rendent celui qui les détient immortel. … C'est vrai ?** Demanda-t-il à la fin, terminant avec une touche de curiosité semi-incrédule dans la voix, contrairement au début, un peu plus accusateur.

Le sourire du dragon s'était élargi à certains moments du récit. _Ah les conteurs…_ Il changea de position, des fourmis reprenant leurs assauts sur ses membres.

**_ Non, les pierres ne rendent pas immortel, elles procurent une santé plus solide à celui qui les possède ; nous-mêmes ne sommes pas éternels. Tes conteurs ont oubliés de préciser que nous avons un appétit insatiable, quel qu'en soit l'objet : combats et batailles, comme tu la mentionné, mais aussi nourriture, or, gloire, puissance, sexe. Tout ce qui apporte du plaisir est propice à la naissance d'un appétit chez les dragons. Pour le sang et les cornes, c'est vrai. Pour la forme humaine, juge par toi-même ... La magie, c'est également vrai. Nous possédons en effet une force de destruction massive. Quant à la cruauté…nous sommes tous différents, bien qu'avec une propension bestial de base. **Il sourit en plongeant son regard à nouveau dans le sien.** La question de la chair humaine te tracasse on dirait. Pour ma part, je n'en ai jamais mangé jusqu'à présent... Cependant, à te voir, je me demande si je ne vais pas commencer…** Dit-il pour le taquiner, s'amusant de l'expression indigné du gamin. **Ils ont également omis de préciser une chose, mais cela ne m'étonne pas, peu d'Hommes le savent.**

**_ …C'est-à-dire ?** demanda le blond, un peu moins sur la défensive.

Le dragon sourit face à la curiosité du jeune homme.

**_ Tu cherches une fleur, qui devrait sauver ton oncle d'une maladie étrange. Tu descends de lointaines montagnes exprès pour lui, même si tu ne l'apprécie pas. Il a fallu que ta tante te le demande pour que tu acceptes. Tu as un don particulier avec la nourriture et tu admires les femmes.**

Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de la description que lui faisait le dragon. _Mais j'ai absolument rien dit !_

**_ …Vous lisez dans les pensées ?!**

**_ Non, je perçois ton aura, qui véhicule tes idées, tes sensations,** rectifia calmement Zoro. **Ce cerisier, je sais où tu pourras le trouver. Si tu me détaches, je t'y emmènerais. Je t'en donne ma parole.**

Le blond plissa les yeux, soupçonneux.

**_ Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? Qui me dit que vous n'essayez pas de m'avoir par un tour de magie ? Ou en me racontant des mensonges ?**

**_ Moi, je te le dis. Te mentir ne servirait strictement à rien. Ton but est louable, et ton oncle mourant. A pieds, tu ne reviendras jamais à temps ; à vol de dragon, tu gagneras un temps précieux. Même sans cela, le chemin menant à ce cerisier est semé d'embûches, les korrigans et les esprits que tu as rencontré ne sont rien à côté de ce qu'il t'attend. Malgré toutes les tares dont nous sommes affublés, quand nous donnons notre parole, nous la suivons. En échange de ma libération, je t'emmènerais à cette fleur…**

**_ Et vous me ramènerez,** intervint le jeune homme. **Parce que si je reste coincé là-bas, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose.**

Zoro sourit intérieurement face à cet esprit pragmatique et un poil impertinent.

**_ Je te ramènerais. Libère-moi, et je saurais me rendre utile, voir indispensable.**

**_ Ça va les chevilles ?**

**_ Mouillées, mais elles vont bien.**

Sanji se détourna pour cacher son léger sourire. Il se releva et commença à faire des allers retours sur la roche, réfléchissant. _Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ? Même s'il dit ne pas vouloir me manger, il reste quand même super dangereux… Un dragon… c'est juste incroyable ! Ils ne voudront jamais me croire au village !… Et si jamais il ne tenait pas sa promesse ? Les conteurs disent que les dragons avaient quand même une forme d'honneur... ramener mon cadavre chez moi remplirait sa part du marché… Merdeuh !... Et puis s'il est attaché là, c'est qu'il y a une raison non ? … Une peine de cent ans… elle a dû expirer depuis… ils ont dû oublier de venir le libérer…_

Il tournicota un petit moment sur la roche, avant de se tourner vers lui, poing sur les hanches.

**_ Supposons que je veuille bien vous détacher, je m'y prends comment ? Parce qu'avec un couteau, je parie que ça ne fonctionnerais pas : elles n'ont pas l'air normales ces cordes. Avec le temps, elles auraient dû se détériorer, et elles sont en parfaites état.**

**_ Il faudrait du feu pour les faire céder. Elles m'empêchent d'en produire**, ajouta-t-il en voyant le blondinet ouvrir la bouche.

Sanji retourna à ses affaires et chercha dans sa besace son briquet et son amadoue, qui, par un miracle absolument miraculeux, n'avaient pas été atteint par la pluie torrentielle de la journée. Mais même avec ça, il doutait que des étincelles puissent incendier les liens. Et trouver du bois sec avec cette averse… Chapeau !

Il se redressa et regarda aux alentours si, tel un prodige surgissant des flots, un morceau de bois ne s'était pas échoué sur la rive. La lumière venant de la trouée s'était quelque peu amenuit depuis son arrivée, il dû s'approcher plus près de l'eau pour bien voir. Quelques branchages, une bûche détrempée, et deux morceaux de bois sec, rien de bien couillu.

Il soupira et revint sur ses pas avec les deux morceaux, et son matos pour faire du feu. S'installant près de ses vêtements, il essaya plusieurs fois sans y parvenir : le bois était trop humide pour sortir une flammèche. Il grommela des jurons à l'intention d'une pluie des plus emmerdantes et de morceaux de bois contrariants.

**_ Essaye d'enflammer la corde**, proposa Zoro, qui le voyait s'énerver et se crisper sur l'amadoue.

Sanji haussa un sourcil, puis s'approcha avec son briquet à la main, entrant dans l'eau en prenant bien soin de le tenir éloigné de l'onde. Arrivé à son niveau, il déglutit ; la proximité du dragon semblait faire vibrer l'air de sourdes, chaudes et presque imperceptibles pulsations, chose qui lui parue des plus étranges et inhabituelles. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti pareilles sensations. Il resta un instant sans bouger, sentant sur sa peau comme des vagues invisibles, léchant ses membres par intermittence. Il leva les yeux et se perdit dans les iris gris métalliques de Zoro, qui lui rendit son regard.

La profondeur des yeux bleus du gamin lui rappelait le ciel qu'il traversait, plus jeune, à vive allure, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que du vent sous ses ailes. Ce ciel qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis cinq siècles… il le revoyait à nouveau, dans ces yeux.

Sanji, troublé, se détourna pour ne pas montrer sa gêne, oubliant que le dragon était capable de ressentir son aura. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et réitéra l'opération qui avait royalement foiré avec le bois.

Il n'y eut qu'une étincelle… Qui embrasa instantanément la corde dans un grand jet de lumière ! Le blond se recula vivement quand le feu se répandit à une vitesse folle sur les deux sens de la corde. Toutes les cordages furent touchés et commencèrent à fondre. Le feu atteint le dragon, s'infiltrant à travers sa peau. Il se mit à briller de l'intérieur, tel une torche humaine ; ses veines devinrent des torrents de lave incandescente sous son derme. Le collier de cuir se fendit et tomba dans l'eau, suivit rapidement par les liens. Le jeune homme recula avec précaution, mettant son briquet à l'abri.

La lumière interne du dragon s'éteint peu à peu, avalé par son organisme. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qu'il n'avait plus vues depuis longtemps, enfouit sous le lin enchanté. Il serra et desserra ses doigts, les frottas l'une contre l'autre, retrouvant la sensation du toucher, observant ses griffes d'un vert sombre, puis leva la tête et fixa le blond, qui recula d'un pas par réflexe. _Ouhla… qu'es ce qu'il va me faire ? Merde j'aurais pas dû le détacher il va me…_

Une étreinte chaude et assurée l'arrêta dans le court de ses pensées. Le dragon venait de le prendre dans ses bras, le pressant contre les muscles de son torse encore brûlant du feu qui l'avait traversé… _C'est câlin un dragon ?!_ Premier nouvelle ... Il déglutit et se sentit bête de ne pas lui répondre, c'est donc un peu hésitant qu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, lui tapotant l'épaule. Le visage de la créature de légende s'enfouit dans son cou et il l'entendit inspirer à plein poumons.

**_ Zoro… ?**

Il frissonna involontairement quand une main tiède se plaça au creux de ses reins, les doigts pressés contre sa chair, et que l'autre passa dans ses cheveux, caressant le haut de sa nuque. Il déglutit et rougit, rendue confus par la sensation de chaleur qui commençait à le submerger. Il ferma fort les yeux, espérant que le dragon ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

C'était la première fois qu'on l'étreignait de cette manière et l'impression qu'il en avait le troublait. Il déplaça ses mains et se recula, pour mettre fin à l'étreinte qui commençait à devenir bizarre._ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ? Pourquoi je me sens bizarre ? Je ne devrais pas être gêné comme ça…_ Il leva la tête, son iris bleu se perdit dans celle argent métallique, à l'expression complexe. Le dragon se pencha doucement vers son visage, qui prit une couleur significative.

**_ J'aimerais te remercier pour m'avoir libéré de mes liens**, dit-il à voix basse.

**_ Emmenez-moi au cerisier…** lâcha le blond dans un souffle.

**_ C'est ce dont nous avons convenu. J'aimerais te remercier d'une autre manière**, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de goûter son innocence.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap.2**

Sanji ferma les yeux par réflexe et posa ses mains sur son torse, gardant une petite distance de sécurité. Il recula la tête, détournant le regard, pas mal désorienté par ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus assurée. **Vous ne devriez pas faire ça… je suis un garçon et puis je …**

**_ Même si tu admires les femmes, tu es incapable de les toucher**, dit calmement le dragon, toujours à voix basse. **Tu as trop de respect envers la gente féminine pour cela. Peu importe les convenances, j'aimerais te remercier.**

**_ Vous êtes fils de Roi…**

**_ D'un Roi mort. Et je suis un bâtard**, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de défi désabusé et moqueur. **Qui se souci des actes d'un bâtard ?**

Il réduit la pauvre distance entre eux et renoua le contact avec les lèvres chastes du blond, tout retourné. Remuant ses lippes contre les siennes, il darda doucement sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, la goûtant avec délectation. L'innocence qui émanait de lui lui donnait envie de le dévorer tout cru, de s'emparer de la moindre parcelle de son corps, de le couvrir de baisers, ce qu'il commença d'ailleurs à faire. Dérivant de ses lèvres à son cou, il sema nombre de baisers papillons sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, fit éclore des fleurs rouges sur son cou, passant d'un côté à l'autre, cherchant les points sensibles, indiqués par les légers gémissements retenus et pudiques du blondinet. Zoro sourit intérieurement à l'entente de sons si doux. _Quelle agréable sensation… sensuelle… ça faisait tellement longtemps…_ Il inspira l'odeur du jeune homme à fond, le goûtant du bout de la langue.

Sanji se mordit la lèvre, ses doigts crispés sur la peau du dragon qui l'assaillait de sensations qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit. La chaleur de tout à l'heure avait pris de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que les lèvres se baladaient sur son cou. Les longs cheveux verts lui chatouillaient son épiderme, le faisant frissonner. Il ouvrit des yeux fiévreux quand les paumes calleuses et chaudes prirent possession de son dos, le palpant langoureusement. Il se cambra quand la main glissa à la naissance de ses fesses, partie on-ne-peut-plus sensible. Il détourna le visage, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, puis le repoussa à une semi distance de bras. Il perdait pieds un peu trop soudainement à son goût, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vécu un tel rapprochement ... à caractère licencieux dirons-nous, il avait l'impression d'aller vite, trop vite.

**_ Je comprends que … que vous vouliez… satisfaire vos désirs après autant de temps sans voir personne… Mais je ne veux pas être un prétexte pour assouvir vos envies. Remerciez-moi en m'emmenant au cerisier, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez quand nous traverserons un village …ou une ville…** Argumenta-t-il sans oser le regarder.

Zoro prit son visage entre ses doigts pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il le fixa un moment en silence, devinant au travers de ses iris la peur, l'appréhension, les nouvelles envies que son corps découvrait et la fatigue du voyage. Il se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, renouant le contact calmement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Sanji ferma les yeux, sentant les prémices d'un esprit en perdition. Le dragon se recula pour glisser à nouveau ses yeux mi-clos dans les siens.

**_ Si ce n'était qu'une histoire de pulsions, je ferai mon affaire, sans me soucier de ton consentement.**

Il l'observa quelque secondes puis le contourna pour sortir de l'eau ses interminables cheveux se plaquèrent à son corps, le moulant encore mieux que s'il était nu. D'un petit mouvement du bras, il fit naitre dans sa main une boulette de feu, vive et colorée, dont la lumière remonta tout le long de son bras, qu'il envoya sur le tas de bois, qui s'enflamma immédiatement. Il s'assit sur la pierre, profitant de la chaleur. Sanji déglutit et détourna le regard. _Mais que…_La chaleur du contact s'estompa peu à peu, laissant place à un imperceptible sentiment de frustration, de manque. _Comment ça, sans mon consentement ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?..._

Il ferma les yeux, puis sortit de l'eau à son tour, troublé et légèrement désorienté, s'approchant du feu par l'autre côté. La chaleur se répandit rapidement dans la grotte et les vêtements de Sanji se mirent à sécher rapidement. Il rangea son briquet et son amadoue en silence, sortant de quoi manger, soit un quignon de pain et une lichette de fromage. Il regarda le dragon par en bas, les sensations fantômes de ses caresses se mirent à rôder sur son corps, le faisant frissonner.

**_ Vous êtes sûr… de ne rien vouloir manger ?** Demanda-t-il prudemment, pas tout à fait sûr de la réponse qui lui serait donnée.

Le dragon eut un sourire en coin, levant les yeux du feu pour les poser sur lui, amusé et calme.

**_ Tu as toujours peur que je te dévore**, constata-t-il. Le feu m'a nourrit tout à l'heure**. Il y a déjà trop peu pour une seule personne**, ajouta-t-il en désignant son pain et son fromage.

Sanji fit la moue puis se résigna à manger ses derniers vivres, mastiquant longuement, pour faire durer le plaisir, si l'on peut trouver du plaisir à manger du pain rassis et un fromage rance. Il espérait pouvoir trouver rapidement un village, la nourriture manquait cruellement ces derniers temps. Un cheval aussi, ça ne serait pas du luxe, car ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le soutenir… Quoi que s'il voyageait à dos de dragon… Sans selle, ça risquait d'être folklorique !  
Il mangea en silence, lançant par moment des regards en coin au dragon, quand il pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas, détaillant sa physionomie. Celui-ci sourit intérieurement, puis lui rendit son regard au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Le blond rougit et détourna le regard. _Merdeuh ! …_ Il resta détourné un bon moment, avant de le regarder à nouveau.

**_ Les cheveux longs, ça ne vous gêne pas ?**

Surpris par la question, Zoro baissa les yeux sur ses cheveux … qui trainaient encore dans l'eau. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient autant poussés. Farfouillant dans sa besace, Sanji en sortit un peigne et une petite cisaille, qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs, et alla se mettre précautionneusement derrière le dragon, qui ne broncha pas.

**_ Au-dessus des fesses ?**

Zoro se tourna pour l'observer un moment, puis acquiesça, revenant à sa position initiale, se demandant pourquoi il s'intéressait à ses cheveux. Bah ...Après tout, ils en avaient bien besoin, de cette soustraction capillaire.

Le blond se mit à genoux, rassembla les cheveux dans une grosse poignée et coupa le tout. _Les filles me tueraient si elles voyaient ça._ Il ajuste ensuite la longueur avant de brosser soigneusement la chevelure qui se révéla fine et douce malgré des années de non traitement. _Bah tiens… j'en connais qui tuerais aussi pour ça…_ Il remit encore un petit coup de cisaille pour que tout soit à la taille puis lui fit une natte, évitant ainsi que ses longs brins ne le gênent ; il attacha le tout avec un cordon de cuir qu'il était allé chercher au préalable.  
Il passa ensuite devant, arrangeant la tignasse de poils indomptés par de précis et vifs coups de peigne, concentré sur sa tâche pour ne pas se perdre dans les iris d'argents qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard. Le dragon observait ses gestes, ainsi que son visage sérieux et appliqué à ce qu'il faisait. Tout humain qu'il était, il lui trouvait un certain charme, quel que soit l'expression sur ses traits…  
Passant près des oreilles, le gosse fut étonné de voir les oreilles effilées et pointues bouger pour éviter une éventuelle entaille. Il termina de le brosser, toujours avec soin, puis se leva et alla retirer les cheveux de son peigne, qui formèrent une belle boulette aux nuances complexes.

En voyant les restes de la toison verte, il s'en empara, la plia en cinq, la découpa, s'empêtra dedans pour en retirer le plus d'eau et en fit une large tresse qu'il rangea ensuite dans sa besace. _On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir_. Il revint ensuite près du feu, s'assurant que sa cape de fourrure était sèche pour qu'il puisse dormir. Il renfila dardar ses braies, sa chemise de lin et sa veste en peau de cerf, puis alla s'allonger sur sa cape, dos au dragon, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. _Pourvu qu'il ne me mange pas dans mon sommeil… _La sensation de son corps allongé lui fit tellement de bien qu'il s'endormit aussitôt la tête posé sur la capuche, sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur.

**OoOoO**

La chaleur apaisante contre son dos fut la première sensation qu'il eut au réveil. Il gigota doucement pour s'en rapprocher et sentit un bras autour de sa taille, puis un souffle contre sa nuque. Il était encore trop enfoncé dans le pâté pour s'en formaliser. Il perçut ensuite l'aura, faible mais bien présente autour de lui. Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent par bribe. _La pluie… la grotte… le dragon… les baisers… et merdeuh…_

Le soleil passant par la trouée taquinait ses paupières, l'empêchant de retourner dans les abysses du sommeil. Il cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière dans la grotte. Il se tourna sur le dos, assistant à l'envol d'un oiseau au plumage lumineux dont le froufrou des ailes résonna dans toute la cavité. Son regard se perdit sur la voute, vagabondant sur les nervures, les creux et les bosses de la pierre, les reflets de l'eau toujours en mouvement avant de se poser sur le dragon, endormi à son côté, dont le bras était désormais posé sur son ventre.

Une dizaine de centimètres seulement séparaient leurs visages. La gemme d'émeraude sur sa tempe était traversée par un rayon de soleil, la faisant briller de l'intérieur. Le regard du blond s'égara sur son visage, allant de la ligne de ses cils à la courbure de ses lèvres, passant sur sa joue ainsi que sur les lignes noirs de front. A cet instant, ce visage lui parût plus beau que tous les visages de femmes… et d'hommes qu'il avait rencontrés. _Tous les dragons sont-ils aussi beaux ?_

Il se figea soudainement quand une prunelle de métal en fusion engourdie par le sommeil croisa son regard. Il resta là, sans plus oser respirer, comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol. Son regard alla d'un œil à l'autre, qui était désormais parfaitement réveillés… et s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Quelques secondes, qui suffirent à faire chavirer sa raison. Tendant le cou au ralenti, Sanji s'avança vers lui, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Sa raison s'insurgea promptement, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Le dragon se redressa imperceptiblement, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne en douceur ; le simple effleurement ne lui suffisait pas. S'élevant encore sans briser leur échange, il se plaçant au-dessus de l'enfant, s'installant entre ses jambes, qui se relevèrent naturellement.

Le cœur battant, le blond se laissa dériver. La lucidité n'était d'aucune aide à la morale, qui essayait désespérément de ramener Sanji à elle. Inexpérimenté, il était maladroit malgré l'envie, ne sachant où mettre ses mains. Le dragon le sentait et se recula, plongea son regard dans le sien, découvrant la fièvre candide qui s'y trouvait. Le désir de le posséder prit alors plus d'ampleur. Il revint l'embrasser, prenant acquisition de ses lèvres, taquinant sa langue, la faisant sienne. L'innocence en ébullition avait un goût exquis sur sa langue.

Soudainement il redressa la tête, ses pupilles draconiques aux aguets, le regard rivé sur la trouée, les oreilles dressées d'attention.

**_ Ranges tes affaires, vite**, dit-il à l'attention de Sanji, sa voix basse empreinte de tension.

Interloqué -et frustré- par le brusque changement d'ambiance, le blondinet s'exécuta, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il enfila sa sacoche puis sa pelisse à la hâte, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre pour enfiler ses chausses avant de suivre le dragon, qui avait commencé à escalader la déclinaison verdoyante pour sortir de la grotte, pieds et mains trouvant leurs appuis avec une aisance fascinante.

Le sol fut alors brusquement secoué, faisant perdre appui au gamin, qui se rattrapa de justesse en enfonçant ses doigts dans la glaise meuble. Le visage contre la mousse duveteuse, Sanji n'y comprenait absolument rien. _Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe bon sang ?_ Au moment où il redressa la tête pour se remettre à avancer, il vit par-dessus le dos de Zoro la lumière disparaitre, remplacé par une cavité sombre et humide, qui exhalait une puanteur fétide de cadavres et de viandes pourries. Ce qu'il discerna comme une énorme langue bleue et visqueuse se mouvait dans l'antre. Il écarquilla les yeux de terreur en apercevant dans la gorge deux glandes s'ouvrir…

En un quart de seconde, Zoro sauta sur le blond, dévalant la pente en sens inverse, meurtrissant tour à tour leur dos sur la pierre. Le jet de flamme passa au-dessus d'eux la seconde qui suivit, infernal et volcanique, saturant l'air. Sanji sentit la fournaise à plusieurs centimètres de son dos faire roussir sa cape. Le roulé-boulé prit fin brutalement, lui coupant un instant la respiration. L'adrénaline explosa dans les veines du gamin, qui fut prestement redressé et tiré par Zoro, pataugeant et trébuchant dans l'eau, vers l'autre excavation, par-là même où il était arrivé. La terreur et les vertiges dus au manque d'oxygène lui faisaient méchamment tourner la tête.

**_ Montes, dépêche-toi** ! lui ordonna Zoro à voix basse en le dirigeant vers l'éboulement de pierres et de fange encore très humide.

**_ Il va me manger ! Il va me manger si je…** S'étrangla le jeune homme dans sa panique, avant que Zoro ne lui empoigne férocement le bras et ne le force à se reprendre.

**_ Calmes-toi. Calmes-toi. Il ne va rien te faire en passant par là. Montes.**

Terrifié, il tenta d'escalader la pente glissante et traitresse qui se dérobait sous son poids, Zoro sur les talons, l'aidant à l'avancer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se glissa sous la roche, se tortillant et bataillant avec la boue pour sortir le plus vite possible. Il se retourna et attrapa le bras du dragon pour l'aider à sortir, plantant ses doigts dans sa chair, l'effroi accroissant sa force.

**_ La sortie de la forêt, c'est où ?!** Demanda prestement le dragon une fois à ses côtés.

**_ Par-là**, Répondit-il dans un filet de voix en pointant du doigt la direction du nord-ouest.

**_ Fonces !**

Ils détalèrent aussi vite que leurs jambes le leurs permirent, zigzaguant entre les larges troncs noircis, évitant follement souches et trous d'eau. Sanji courait à toutes jambes, manquant de s'étaler au sol à maintes reprises, les pieds éraflés par les racines, le cœur tambourinant à ses oreilles, à peine conscient de la présence de Zoro à son côté, à l'affût de l'approche éventuelle de son homologue pyromane.

Les arbres se clairsemèrent puis la forêt de pins et de chênes se retrouva derrière eux. Le blond ralenti et tourna la tête pour s'enquérir de l'état de la créature de légende… Quand une épaisse et vive fumée blanche explosa soudainement à son côté, le faisant sursauter et se ramasser brutalement sur l'herbe de la prairie trempé de la veille, avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant place à un immense dragon émeraude.

Son cœur arrêta de battre pendant trois secondes avant de repartir à toute allure, un cri de terreur resta coincé dans sa gorge.

En ouvrant la gueule, le dragon vert pouvait aisément gober deux fois sa tête. Il mesurait deux tailles d'hommes, avaient des griffes aussi longues que les avant-bras de l'adolescent, et des ailes… immenses, d'un vert d'eau membraneux et translucide. Ses yeux d'argent se posèrent sur lui. **« Montes et accroches-toi».**

Stupéfié d'entendre la voix de Zoro dans sa tête, il dû lutter contre sa paralysie pour sauter sur son épaule, s'accrocher à l'une des épines de son cou et se hisser à peu près correctement. Le corps du dragon s'aplatie au sol, déploya ses larges ailes et décolla promptement, s'arrachant à l'attraction terrestre.

Sanji se retrouva écrasé contre les écailles chaudes, le souffle coupé, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, déstabilisé. Il sentit sous lui la machine de muscles redoutables s'actionner sauvagement, situé juste entre les ailes, là où ça bringuebalait le plus. Ses bras et ses mains commencèrent à lui faire mal, les muscles bandés pour rester sur son dos. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents, ses doigts rendus glissant par la boue. _Aller tiens, tiens bordel tiens. Je veux pas mourir_. L'ascension lui parue durer une éternité avant qu'enfin la pression ne s'atténue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une lande de nuages blanc et cotonneux, arrosée de soleil. Calmant sa respiration du mieux qu'il put, il déglutit et chercha à tâtons une meilleure position sur le dos écaillé. En rampant sur la bosse sous lui, il découvrit deux petites accroches, lui offrant un meilleur emplacement. Légèrement plus rassuré, il se redressa un poil de cul de têtard, avec précaution.

La vue était époustouflante : le cou musculeux du dragon, d'un vert complexe et profond, l'arrière de sa tête, ses cornes, et le paysage en dessous, apparaissant occasionnellement dans un trou de nuage : forêt verte et luxuriante, landes infinies et mystérieuses, immense étang reflétant le soleil et blessant ses rétines.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus que Zoro amorça une descente, au prime abord douce, puis qui s'accentua vertigineusement et rapidement. Transperçant la couche de nuages cotonneuse, Sanji suffoqua en s'apercevant que le sol se rapprochait très, très vite. Son cœur se souleva violemment dans sa poitrine, son estomac de même, bien que vide. Il sentait son corps s'éloigner dangereusement de la peau écaillée, les doigts du vent déterminés à l'arracher à son ancrage, le tripotant de partout. La terreur aux bords des lèvres, il fut incapable de hurler.

La voilure de membrane se déplia progressivement, réduisant grandement la vitesse. Sanji retomba lourdement entre les ailes musculeuses de la créature de légende, réduit au plus profonds des silences. Il n'avait pas le vertige, mais se retrouver à dos de dragons, sans aucune attache autres que ses pauvres bras d'humain, y avait de quoi flipper sa maman. Il se mit à planer, allant d'un courant ascendant à l'autre.

Fermant les yeux, prit de tremblements incontrôlés, le blondinet tenta vaille que vaille de se reprendre, de contrôler son système nerveux et d'éviter de penser à son trépas sans doute imminent. _Inspires, expires, inspires, expires, t'es vivant, tout l'monde en l'air !_ Après s'être assuré une certaine maitrise, quoi que minime, il rouvrit les yeux. Une vallée de champs râblés bordés de bosquets s'étendait sous eux, loin vers l'avant, où l'on discernait à peine les contours d'une ville. _A manger… Enfin … !_ Il se redressa avec mille précautions, s'assurant avec plus de minutie de sa position et de ses accroches, ses jointures blanchissantes sous la pression.

**_ Zoro ?** Se risqua-t-il à demander, pas sûr de recevoir une réponse.

**« Oui ? »**

**_... Pourrais-je avoir une explication sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! J'ai bien cru mourir y a pas quelque instants.** Il avait profondément inspiré avant de demander le plus poliment possible, essayant de contenir la peur, la frustration et l'incompréhension que les événements lui faisaient vivre. **C'était quoi ce qui nous a attaqué dans la grotte ?... Un dragon ?**

**« En effet, **répondit calmement la créature, conscient du trouble chez son passager.** En me retirant le collier, un charme a sans doute dû s'activer pour le prévenir. J'aurais dû y penser et partir tout de suite. »** Il changea de cap, son corps s'inclinant doucement avant de se rétablir. **« Ton premier vol n'as pas dû être agréable, je m'en excuse. »**

**_ Sans blague… j'allais lâcher prise… et m'écraser comme une tomate trop mûre sur un sol très dur… !**

**« Je t'aurais rattrapé avant. »**

**_ Humph, ça c'est ce que vous dites maintenant,** ronchonna Sanji, une moue dubitative sur le visage, les bras assaillis graduellement par les crampes**. Pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce qu'il a voulu nous tuer ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vous étiez ligoté dans cette grotte ? Et depuis combien de temps ?** Demanda-t-il sur un ton presque impérieux et inquisiteur.

Zoro sourit pour lui-même et lui répondit.

**« J'ai été enfermé dans cette grotte pendant approximativement cinq siècles, car je suis le dernier héritier du souverain précèdent, Kengard. L'usurpateur, Vessvel Ckran, a assassiné mon père lors d'une rébellion, quelques années avant ma réclusion, et a pris sa place sur le trône, instaurant un règne tout autre. Il s'est arrangé une union avec la benjamine des héritiers contre le gré de ses deux frères ainés, qui furent assassinés pour l'exemple. Je venais ensuite en tête de liste… J'ai fait en sorte qu'on m'oublie, pour éviter un sort similaire, mais c'était sans compter sur le nouveau roi. Il trouva ironique de m'envoyer dans cette grotte. Le dragon qui nous a attaqués ne venait pas pour toi. »**

**_ Vachement rassurant… Cinq siècles … Vous êtes super vieux en fait… Et maintenant que vous êtes libres, vous allez faire quoi ?**

**« T'emmener au cerisier et te ramener chez toi, puis… Retourner là-bas. Accroches-toi bien, il nous a suivi.»**

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de terreur, ses doigts se soudèrent à ses accroches et ses jambes se pressèrent de plus belle contre les muscles sous lui, qui s'actionnèrent soudainement et impitoyablement, avec plus de hargne et de vigueur. La curiosité morbide lui fit tourner la tête…et lui liquéfia les entrailles. _OH PUTAIN BORDEL DE MERDE !_

Un immense dragon aussi noir que les ténèbres leur donnait la chasse, ombre de mort et prémices de dévastation. Il mesurait trois fois la taille de Zoro, qui semblait chétif en comparaison. Ses immenses ailes de chair sombres battaient l'air puissamment, se rapprochant avec célérité.

Le hurlement que cru lâcher Sanji resta coincé dans sa gorge, rendu muet d'effroi. Il détourna la tête et enfouit son visage contre les écailles chaudes et mouvantes, priant pour ne pas mourir calciné, décapité ou broyé. Zoro changea brusquement d'orientation, s'élevant à la verticale, à grand renfort de coups d'ailes. Une vrille lui permis de rétablir l'équilibre et de se retrouver au-dessus de leur poursuivant, qui amorça à son tour son ascension.

Sanji n'avait pas pu garder les yeux fermés, les paupières muent par cette curiosité perverse qui le fit suffoquer en découvrant ce monstre se rapprocher. Sa large gueule s'ouvrit, tel un four du purgatoire, et cracha une longue langue de flamme, dont la fournaise les atteint sans les blesser, trop loin pour être brûlé. Le dragon émeraude plongea alors en piqué vers le monstre, pattes et ailes près du corps, avant de tout déployer avant le télescopage.

Sous la peau écaillée, Sanji ressentit comme un bouillonnement, avant que le cou musculeux ne s'arque et qu'une lame de feu ne jaillisse de son gosier et n'aille roussir les écailles ennemies.

L'impact fut violent. Tous muscles bandés, l'un comme l'autre ne tentait pas seulement de prendre l'avantage : leur existence était en jeu, et ce dès l'instant où le collier de cuir avait cédé. Les coups de dents se firent sournois, les coups de griffes perfides, l'air vrombissait de leurs grondements sourds et caverneux, leurs monstrueuses mâchoires claquant dans un affreux bruit de pierre qui s'entrechoquent, tentant de choper l'autre à la gorge et de le saigner à blanc. Le dragon verdoyant se contorsionna, échappant de peu à quelques coups de griffes funestes, ripostant par un jet de flammes, tandis qu'en luttant, ils perdaient de l'altitude. Tour à tour, ils essayèrent d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, de le soumettre et de l'anéantir. La petitesse de Zoro n'était en rien un handicap, au contraire : leste et agile, il se tortillait de manière à éviter les coups les plus dangereux susceptibles de toucher son passager.

L'enfant se tenait là dans le déchainement de bestialité, petit parasite innocent, accroché de toute la force de son être au dos du dragon, balloté et vivement remué. Les effroyables griffes de la bête noire le frôlaient sans le toucher, manquant de le faire défaillir de terreur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jet de flamme manque de le liquéfier sur place. Zoro fit un violent écart et reprit de la hauteur, fuyant vers les nuages. L'assaillant le poursuivit, feulant de rage.

Sous le couvert nuageux, le dragon vert put reprendre ses esprits et reposer un tant soit peu ses muscles mit à rude épreuve après autant de temps passer dans l'excavation. Il sentait, toujours contre lui, le gamin, tremblant de peur, terrifié au possible. Il s'en voulut, car l'enfant avait été embarqué dans cette histoire sans le vouloir vraiment. Il savait qu'avec lui sur le dos, il serait moins efficace au combat de peur de le blesser…

**« Ais confiance en moi, je te rattraperais. »**

Au moment où l'immense dragon noir perça la couche de nuage, Zoro vrilla brusquement sur lui-même, faisant lâcher prise au gamin, qui fendit l'air en hurlant.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap.3**

* * *

_« Ai confiance en moi, je te rattraperais. »_

_Au moment où l'immense dragon noir perça la couche de nuage, Zoro vrilla brusquement sur lui-même, faisant lâcher prise au gamin, qui fendit l'air en hurlant._

* * *

Le blond ne s'entendit même pas crier, le vent de sa chute et les rugissements des dragons le rendant sourd. Ils voyaient ceux-ci s'éloigner à une vitesse phénoménale, alors que leur joute reprenait avec une bestialité accrue.

Ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage, l'air le happait, ballotant ses membres. _Je vais mourir…. Je vais mourir…_ il ferma les yeux et eut l'impression de voler un court instant… avant de s'évanouir, son corps inerte filant dans l'atmosphère. Trop d'émotions en très peu de temps, il était temps que les nerfs lâchent.

La hargne de Zoro se décupla en ne sentant plus la conscience du gamin. Grahl, puisque c'était le nom de son adversaire, commençait à sérieusement lui courir sur le haricot. Ouvrant la gueule, il lui cracha un jet de flammes rageur, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine, plus rapide encore et s'accrocha à son cou immense et vrombissant, lui tailladant la chair tendre avec ses ongles.

Devenu insaisissable sous cette apparence humaine, il remontant jusqu'à la tête et lui creva les yeux l'un après l'autre, plongeant ses mains dans ses orbites jusqu'aux coudes. _S'il meurt à cause de toi, je te jure sur mon honneur que même Vessvel Ckran passera pour clément en comparaison. _Fou de douleur, le dragon noir se mit à ruer férocement, pour faire partir l'affreux cafard responsable de sa souffrance. Zoro évita avec aisance les pattes lourdaudes, ses bras et son torse ruisselant de sang et de liquides lacrymaux, avant de prendre appui sur lui et de se propulser à la suite de l'enfant, dont la chute continuait.

_Allez, plus vite_. Il accéléra le plus possible, fendant l'air, sa tresse sifflant dans son dos, tel un éclair. La silhouette désarticulée du gamin fût bientôt en vue, se rapprochant à grande vitesse. Il l'attrapa par les mains, l'attirant à lui dans la chute, le serrant à bras le corps, pressant cet être inanimé contre lui, soulagé de l'avoir récupéré. Il réduisit sa vitesse… avant d'atterrir précipitamment sur le sol, soulevant un formidable nuage de terre sèche. Ses jambes encaissèrent le choc, absorbant la pression. Il allongea à demi le blondinet, un genou derrière son dos et un bras autour de ses épaules, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il posa une main sur sa joue, fraiche et craquelée de boue. Il mit son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux, écoutant la respiration paisible du blondinet. **« Éveils toi. »**

Les paupières de Sanji papillonnèrent quelques instants, avant de lentement dévoiler ses profondes prunelles bleues. _Je suis vivant... ?_

**_ Vous êtes un beau salaud de m'avoir… lâché comme ça… je devrais vous frapper… mais j'ai plus de force…**

Zoro pouffa et sourit. Décidément, ce gamin n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui insufflant la force de marcher. Le blond soupira d'aise et lui répondit faiblement. Le terrain trembla sans prévenir, une rafale de vent les recouvra, soulevant la poussière. La masse du dragon noir devait choir non loin, inerte ou entrain de périr. Les villageois alentour allaient surement accourir, telle une volée d'étourneaux curieux.

Sanji se redressa, aidé par Zoro, et rit nerveusement en époussetant ses fripes pleines de boue à moitié sèche.

**_ J'ai plus qu'à les jeter et m'enquérir auprès d'un marchand généreux… Pour vous aussi … Entrer nu dans une ville provoquerait une émeute. Comment allez-vous vous débrouiller pour qu'on ne voie pas vos cornes ou vos pierres ?**

Zoro eut un sourire malicieux, inconsciemment ravageur et amusé par la prévenance du garçon, puis se mit en route pour la ville d'une démarche chaloupée qui mit en valeur son fessier. L'iris bleu s'attarda longuement dessus, le faisant déglutir. _Comment peut-on être aussi… désirable ?!_

**_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.**

Revenant à lui, Sanji lui emboita le pas, se demandant comment il pourrait cacher des artifices aussi voyants. Il sortit de sa besace un pagne de rechange, des chausses brunes sombres, une chemise de lin aux manches élimées et un gilet de laine écru qu'il tendit au dragon tout en marchant.

**_ Enfilez déjà ça, c'est pas du grand luxe mais vous passerez un peu plus inaperçu. En arrivant en ville, j'essayerais de vous trouver quelque chose de plus saillant, vous aurez l'apparence d'un berger accoutré de la sorte.**

L'expression sur le visage de Zoro fit rire Sanji. C'est vrai qu'un dragon travesti en berger, il y avait de quoi se gausser. Il enfila cependant les nippes sans protester. Le voir habillé fit un étrange effet au blond, qui l'avait jusqu'à présent toujours vu nu. Même avec de vielles fripes, il était beau…

**OoOoO**

Après quelques jours de marche, pour éviter que les citoyens ne fuient en apercevant l'ombre du dragon, ils arrivèrent aux abords de la cité qu'ils avaient vue en volant.

Les premières rues de la ville qu'ils abordèrent étaient pleines d'animations, de bruits, d'interpellations de marchands, de cris, de bousculades, de piétinements et d'odeur ; l'émanation des citoyens, rance et faisandée, mêlée à celle des fruits, des épices, du cuir, des teintures et de la viande.

De larges morceaux d'étoffes aux couleurs chaleureuses s'étendaient d'un bâtiment à l'autre, créant des ombres colorées au sol. La manufacture de la ville changeait complètement de ce qu'il avait déjà vu : ici, les maisons s'élevaient sur plusieurs étages, bâties en pierre de couleurs ivoire foncés et brunes, couvertes de petites tuiles oranges. Des arches enjambaient çà et là les ruelles ; boutiques, auberges et tavernes, bordels, le tout s'étendait sur la rue par des avancées de bois soutenant de longues toiles de tissus.

Les fenêtres étaient parées de vitraux, même les plus petites, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Certaines rues plus étroites que d'autres ne laissaient pas passer deux hommes de fronts, contrairement aux avenues, où dix chevaux montés et harnachés passaient aisément.

Sanji était déjà descendu dans une ville, mais celle-ci était quatre à cinq fois plus grande que les précédentes. Cette foule houleuse et hétéroclite le déstabilisait quelque peu. Une compagnie d'elfes jouait là des airs de leurs contrées grâce à leurs flûtes et leurs luths, çà un chasseur marchandait avec un nain une hache de combat à la lame bleuté, ici encore un elfe discutait magie avec un vieux mage, vantant les mérites du grimoire qu'il avait en main.

Il se fit bousculer par une charrette pleine de foin, houspiller par un jeune garçon qui conduisait des oies, encercler par un troupeau de vaches lentes et lasses, avant que Zoro ne l'attrape par le bras d'une poigne assurée, lui évitant de percuter un tauren, et ne le tire vers une échoppe d'arcs et de flèches, aux empennages divers et colorés et aux pointes acérées tenue par un elfe.

**_ C'est également la première fois que tu entres dans une ville aussi grande**, remarqua-t-il, amusé par son étourdissement. **Attention où tu mets les pieds, les voleurs pullulent en ces lieux.**

Sanji acquiesça, reprenant ses esprits. Il répondit tout en cherchant son or dans sa sacoche.

**_ J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience, si cela peut vous rassurer. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup d'argent**, ajouta-t-il en sortant une bourse plate où sonnait quelques maigres pièces, la mine contrite. **Il nous… me faudrait des vivres et des vêtements pour vous, même si ces guenilles deviennent des apprêts de choix sur vous.**

Zoro sourit et posa ses mains sur la petite escarcelle tout en se rapprochant de Sanji, qui rougit, et déposa ses lèvres sous son oreille, embrassant la peau tendre. Le blond ferma les yeux et recula imperceptiblement, craignant qu'on ne les surprenne, tentant de réfréner la chaleur que le contact lui procurait. _Bordel mais pourquoi j'ai aussi chaud juste pour un baiser ? Je suis en rut ou quoi ?!_

Le poids dans la bourse devint subitement plus lourd, ce qui étonna le blond. Baissant les yeux et l'ouvrant, il découvrit le triple de la somme initiale. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

**_ Mais comment… ? Vous pouvez … ?**

**_ Je peux, cependant je n'en abuserais pas**, répondit Zoro, se délectant de l'ébahissement du gamin. **Allons chercher de quoi remplir ta panse, je l'entends hurler depuis trop longtemps.**

Eberlué par le tour magistral que venait d'effectuer le dragon aussi simplement qu'en claquant des doigts, Sanji le suivit, les yeux rivés sur ses larges épaules un peu à l'étroit dans la chemise de lin, sa tresse battant son dos musclé. Il remarqua alors que personne ne s'étaient insurgé de la couleur peu familière de celle-ci, ni des cornes ou des pierres… qui à coup sur lui aurait valu des complications. _Il embrume peut être leurs esprits… Avec ce qu'il vient de faire, ça doit être facile pour lui… Tsss._

Remontant une venelle pentue, ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur une auberge d'où s'échappait une douce et succulente odeur de pain au miel et de ragoût de bœuf aux légumes, ainsi qu'une entrainante musique populaire et des éclats de voix. Le gamin resta pantois d'envie quand la serveuse vint lui servir son pain, le contemplant avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Zoro secoua la tête, amusé par la réserve et la méfiance du blond, qui finit quand même par mordre dans la miche à pleine dents. Le gémissement de plaisir qui en découla fit courir un frisson tout le long du dos du dragon.

Sanji mastiqua chaque bouchée de son pain longuement, épuisant le sucre du miel, réduisant sa pitance à sa plus extrême essence. Bon sang, que ça fait du bien ! Il se brûla cependant la langue sur le ragoût, car cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ingérée de viande.

Une fois sustentés, ils arpentèrent les artères de la cité à la recherche d'un tailleur de qualité ; malgré les maigres protestations de Zoro, Sanji tenait à ce que son statut de prince –bien que bâtard- soit respecté.

Chez un artisan elfique, la créature de légende se trouva revêtue d'une chemise de soie couleur crème aussi soyeuse que de l'eau, d'une longue veste de damas noire, à col haut, brodée de fils d'or lumineux du plus bel effet, ornant le bord des manches étroites, le col et le bas de la veste, qui battait l'arrière des genoux. Les attaches dorées accrochaient la lumière ; l'étoffe soulignait la ligne puissante de ses épaules, tombant parfaitement sur son corps bâti avec soin. Des chausses brunes et des bottes en daim venaient agrémenter la tenue, tandis qu'une pelisse de loup gris venait parfaire son accoutrement.

Sanji resta assis sur le côté, observant le dragon devant le miroir de bronze poli, qui s'examinait sous tous les angles. L'élégance incarnée. Il le dévora de son regard bleu, des pieds à la tête, en prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer son attention. _Manquerait plus qu'il me grille._

Il ne prit pour sa part que la possession d'une nouvelle paire de bottes, plus robustes : les siennes n'étant plus que deux morceaux de cuir fatigués, troués et archi terreux. Zoro le regarda en coin, l'air de dire « Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Achètes autre chose ! ». Sanji lui tira la langue, aussi puéril que cela puisse paraitre. Le dragon prit sa revanche dans le commerce qui suivit, en lui achetant un havresac plus adapté et moins perforé. Le blond le fusilla à demi du regard, auquel Zoro offrit en retour un sourire aussi conquérant qu'efficace.

En passant devant un bourrelier, Sanji s'arrêta et observa les selles les plus larges, avant de se tourner vers Zoro et de demander à voix basse.

**_ Des selles pour dragons, ça existe ?**

Zoro sourit, railleur.

**_ Accepterais-tu que je te mette une selle sur le dos ?**

**_ … Non pas vraiment. … Mais j'ai déjà porté ma nièce**, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

**_ Pour des raisons affectives**, dit-il en tâtant le cuir, testant sa résistance par-dessus l'épaule de Sanji, dont les joues se teintèrent légèrement**. Rares sont les dragons qui se laisse monter par des humains ; en conséquences, les selles draconiques sont rarissimes. Cependant … avec un bout de cuir comme celui-ci, je devrais pouvoir te faire quelque chose de plus sécurisant que tes seuls bras.**

Il empoigna la selle à bout de bras et alla payer son dû.

**OoOoO**

Le soleil avait commencé sa descente quand Sanji s'arrêta devant les portes d'un bordel, dans un patio discret orné d'arbustes aux fleurs odorantes, des vignes vierges montaient à l'assaut des murs, entourant les moucharabiehs servant de fenêtres. Au moment où il allait passer la porte, Zoro lui attrapa le bras, son regard fit le reste.

**_ Je vous avais dit qu'une fois arrivés en ville, vous pourriez satisfaire vos désirs**, expliqua-t-il d'un ton se voulant insouciant, fuyant son regard. **Nous sommes là pour ça. Allez, entrez.**

Il se remit à avancer, soustrayant son bras à l'emprise du dragon, sans le regarder. Le fait même de se retrouver en ce lieu le mettait mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, ses amis lui avaient déjà raconté, à grands renforts d'anecdotes et de détails croustillants, comment cela se passait, dans ces lieux de plaisirs. Mais venir avec lui, c'était tout à fait différent…

En pénétrant dans le couloir, il fut aussitôt happé par la fumée de bâtons d'encens à l'odeur entêtante, dissimulés çà et là, masquant difficilement la fragrance de luxure omniprésente.

Une ouverture sur la gauche, obstrué par un rideau de perles fines, offrit à sa vue trois marches puis un large salon aéré ; de vastes sofas aux coussins ouvragés ainsi que des poufs à l'aspect plus que confortables trônaient dans la pièce, des rideaux de voiles bordeaux froufroutaient et obstruaient les arches qui donnaient sur un petit balcon. Plusieurs encensoirs en métal travaillé pendaient au plafond, parmi les lampes à huile, sur les mêmes supports. Bon nombres de chandeliers en fers-forgé soutenant de lourdes chandelles étaient disposés entre chaque arches donnant sur des couloirs, également obstruées par de fines perles, qui entouraient la pièce; de ses ouvertures s'envolaient les sons licencieux et lubriques que tout bordels se targuent d'obtenir.

Sur l'un des sofas, trois jeunes femmes discutaient à voix basse, à peine vêtues. Leur gloussement s'arrêtèrent quand Zoro descendit les marches. Sanji déglutit et s'empourpra. _Evidemment …_

**_ Excusez-moi, mesdames, auriez-vous l'amabilité de… me conduire auprès de votre protecteur, s'il vous plaît ?**

Elles rirent à sa demande, alors que du balcon arriva un homme de haute stature, la panse engoncée dans un surcot bleu foncé. Sa barbe brune filée de blanc lui arrivait sur la poitrine, lui mangeant une partit du visage, ses court cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière. C'est d'une voix bourrue et enjouée qu'il s'exclama :

**_ Qui donc me mande ?! Est-ce toi jeune homme ?!**

**_ Oui Ser.**

Il se rapprocha de l'homme et l'entretint à voix basse de ce pour quoi il était là. L'homme éclata d'un rire guttural et bruyant face à la mine gênée du gamin, lui administrant une bourrade sur l'omoplate.

**_ Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber mon garçon ! Tu me sembles bien jeune cependant pour venir payer des services à un ami, as-tu déjà fourniqué ?!**

**_ … N-non mais …**dit le blondinet, les joues en feu. **Je ne désire pas… consommer vos services de cette manière, je … Nous aurions besoins de passer la nuit ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas…  
**La honte l'embrouillait dans ce qu'il désirait exprimer.

**_ Je suis prêt à accepter toute formes d'extravagances du moment que tu me payes jeune homme ! Donc ! Tu veux passer une nuit tranquille, sans compagnie, contrairement à ton … ami ?** Exprima le proxénète en désignant d'un signe du menton Zoro… alpagué par une demi-douzaine de courtisanes qui lui tournait autour, lui faisant les yeux doux, le flattant sur sa musculature, le soulageant du poids de la selle. Sanji déglutit, se détourna et se força à sourire.

**_ C'est exactement ça.**

**OoOoO**

Bras croisés, l'épaule contre le chambranle de la haute croisée au verre ouvragé, appuyé contre le rideau fluide, le regard de Sanji vagabondait sur la ville, plongée dans la semi noirceur que tentaient de repousser les feux dispersés dans les rues.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos, malgré le bain qu'il avait pris, la satisfaction d'avoir le ventre plein et l'immense couche mit à sa disposition. La chambre qu'on lui avait attribué était ronde et spacieuse ; au sol, le dallage formait une immense rose des vents ivoire et obsidienne, quatre grandes arches en reliefs soutenaient en leur centre deux lampes chacune, le dôme au-dessus de lui maintenait également quelques lampes et un gros encensoir. Sur un large guéridon était déposé une vasque remplit d'eau désormais froide, ainsi qu'un plateau de fruits et de biscuits au miel et aux fruits secs.

La selle avait été déposée près du lit par des courtisanes gloussant à la perspective de satisfaire le nouveau client. Ce qu'il avait pu les mépriser à ce moment-là… _Mais tu l'as voulu, idiot ! C'est toi qui l'as amené ici... Quel imbécile tu fais… Puceau va ! Pourquoi ça me gêne autant… ? C'est pas non plus comme si j'étais sa femme… ou son amant…_ Il serra les dents et les poings, posant sa tempe contre la pierre en soupirant, les tripes tordues par un sentiment qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. _Assume tes conneries maintenant…_ Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit et tourna la tête vers la porte, derrière lui.

Zoro s'y tenait, le dos contre un coin de l'embrasure ; une jambe croisée devant l'autre, un bol dans une main, une cuillère en argent dans l'autre, en train de manger ce qui ressemblait de loin à une salade de fruits. Torse nu, il ne portait que les pantalons acheté dans la journée. Sa tresse avait été défaite, libérant ses longs cheveux, qui cascadaient sur son torse halé et musclé, créant un contraste de couleur.

Le regard bleu se détourna et se ferma après un tel spectacle, preuve irréfutable de sa bêtise. Il se perdit à nouveau sur les contreforts de la ville, tentant vainement d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à se torturer les méninges sur les sensations qui le chamboulaient depuis sa chute, dans la grotte… Et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'atterrir ici… _Crétin ! …Idiot ! ...Imbécile !_  
La curiosité, morbide et cruelle, fit son retour.

**_ Vous ont-elles satisfait comme vous le désiriez ?** Demanda-t-il calmement, sans se retourner, rassuré que sa voix ne le trahisse pas.

Il entendit un froissement de tissu, puis le bruit d'un bol et d'une cuillère que l'on dépose, avant de sentir à son côté la chaude présence du dragon, son odeur musquée et attirante. Il se rappela alors soudainement que celui-ci était capable de percevoir ses « états d'âme », ce qui le préoccupait. _Merdeuh…_

**_ Non.**

Sanji leva furtivement les yeux vers lui, arquant un sourcil avant de revenir à la ville. _Que…_

**_ N'étaient-elles pas à votre goût ?**

**_ Non.**

**_... Est-ce un jeu ? Vous moquez-vous de moi ?** Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui, plongeant dans son regard argent mat si particulier.

**_ Non**, répondit-il à nouveau, calmement. **Ce n'est pas un jeu. Quand ai-je mentionné vouloir payer pour épancher mes désirs ? Ce ne sont pas elles que je convoite.**

Une cuisante chaleur empourpra le visage de Sanji, ainsi que le reste de son corps. Son cœur accéléra promptement, faisant trembler imperceptiblement sa chemise de lin, mais, il fit comme de rien n'était. Se serait-il trompé? Il avait extrapolé, imaginé, inventé… Evidemment qu'après cinq siècles enfermé, l'envie s'éveillait !… Mais était-ce seulement du sexe ? _Etait-ce seulement un prétexte ?_

**_ J'aurais attendu, si tu ne m'avais pas forcé la main tout à l'heure. J'en suis incapable désormais,** ajouta-il en lui effleurant la joue du dos des doigts, lentement.

Sanji frissonna et écarta la main, sur la défensive.

**_ Comment ça attendre ?! Qu'est-ce que vous auriez attendu ?! Que je baisse ma garde, pour me sauter dessus ?!**

**_ En quatre jours, j'ai eu plus d'occasions qu'il n'en fallait pour te sauter dessus.** Il prit son visage entre ses doigts, plongeant son regard dans l'iris bleu troublé, le forçant à le regarder en face, le faisant suffoquer sous sa chape d'argent. **Je ronge mon frein pour ne pas te brusquer, et tu m'amènes ici … Satisfaire mes désirs ? Tu parles…**

Il se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres, empoignant de l'autre main sa chemise, pour que l'évasion ne puisse être une option. Malgré sa poigne, son baiser fut doux, presque tendre. Il remua les lèvres, s'emparant de la lippe inférieure du blond, dont les joues s'enflammèrent de plus belle au contact. Il se retrouva immobilisé entre le corps brûlant et imposant du dragon et la pierre austère du mur contre son dos. Il posa ses mains sur son torse, sentant son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine, derrière cette peau ardente et ferme.

**_ Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, il n'y a que toi que je désire,** lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, son nez frôlant celui du gamin, son regard mi-clos plongé dans le sien. **Je vis depuis plus de cinq siècles, et… C'est la première fois que je ressens cela…**

**_ L'euphorie de la libération sans doute,** railla Sanji, les joues en feu, le cœur plus qu'affolé, l'air saturé par la présence en face de lui.

Zoro haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire joueur étira ses lèvres.

**_ Sans doute. Etrangement, elle semble s'accentuer à ton contact, tu permets que je vérifie ?**

Il le plaqua au mur, renouant le contact avec la bouche du blond, dont il s'empara impérieusement, l'empêchant de protester. Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre au creux de ses reins, Sanji ne pouvait fuir, mais en avait-il seulement l'envie ? Oui et non en un sens. _Pas envie de servir de dessert à ce dingue !… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien… !_ Face aux assauts bougrement efficaces de la créature de légende, la Raison prit joyeusement ses quartiers d'été, laissant la Morale se démerder toute seule.

Haletant, Sanji lui rendit son baiser longuement, ses mains toujours appuyées sur sa peau brûlante. Il étouffa un gémissement contre les lèvres du dragon en sentant une main bouillante se faufiler sous sa chemise, entrant en contact avec le creux de son dos, froid d'avoir été pressé contre la pierre. La caresse diffusa une chaleur sourde dans tout son corps, lentement. Il déglutit et tenta vainement de reprendre ses esprits.

Les lèvres sur sa gorge éparpillèrent aussi sec ses pensées, lui mordillant le derme, allant et venant, du lobe de l'oreille jusqu'aux confins de son cou, le parsemant de baisers papillons pressants.

L'adolescent suffoqua quelque peu sous la vague de sensations nouvelles et singulières qui l'assaillait, effaçant graduellement la rancœur qui l'étreignait, réveillant le désir dans sa chair. Il se concentra comme il put sur le mur en face de lui avant que Zoro ne se redresse et lui embrasse la joue, tout en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne. Le contact était exaltant.

**_Touches-moi toi aussi**, murmura-t-il lascivement, faisant rougir de plus belle le blond, dont il croisa le regard fiévreux, traversé de sentiments contradictoires et ô combien candide.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Pas avec ces yeux là…_ Il reprit brusquement ses lèvres, lui imposant sa voracité, introduisant sa langue pour aller chercher la sienne, la léchant avidement tandis qu'il guidait sa main sur sa propre hanche, l'y laissant pour revenir au creux du dos de l'éphèbe face à lui, plus rouge que jamais.

Submergé par le désir du dragon, Sanji eut du mal à lui répondre décemment. Sa demande l'avait déstabilisé … Timidement, il posa son autre main sur lui, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts, redessinant ses muscles. Zoro étouffa un rire contre sa peau et l'embrassa de plus belle, satisfait.

Se redressant, il plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien, un frisson coula entre ses omoplates : l'innocence en ébullition dans l'œil de Sanji lui faisait tourner le sang. Sans contrôle sur lui-même, le garçon serait sans doute déjà mort… exténué. Il lui prit le poignet et l'attira près du lit, l'y faisant choir, avant de survenir au-dessus de lui, tel le véritable prédateur qu'il était, pour lui retirer le tissu voilant le torse fin et blanc qu'il convoitait.

Sanji cligna des yeux, semblant enfin comprendre. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent quelque peu dans le matelas rembourré de plumes quand il tenta de se redresser, avant que le dragon ne se glisse entre ses jambes.

**_ Ne te refuses pas à moi**, murmura-t-il tout en lui embrassant la joue, pressant son corps contre le sien, ardent.

**_ … Est-ce un ordre… ou une supplication ?** Rétorqua Sanji dans un chuchotis, le défiant du regard. **Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous dois bien ça… **Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en posant ses doigts sur sa joue. _Aller va-y, creuse ta tombe, crétin ! Idiot jusqu'au bout et dans toute sa splendeur !_

**_ Nous sommes quittes à ce niveau-là**, lui rappela-t-il avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. **Encore un prétexte…** Il replongea ses yeux vif-argent dans les siens, cieux d'été. **Acceptes-tu ? Sans détour ni fausse raison ?** Murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Il lui donnait le choix. Accepter, mettre à nu ses propres désirs et sentiments, … ou les brimer, et faire exploser le bâtiment sous sa frustration, même si à ce moment-là, Sanji était bien loin de s'en douter. Suivant son instinct, il prit le visage du dragon entre ses mains et l'embrassa, la timidité se troquant progressivement en intrépidité, malgré son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Embrasser, quel geste jubilatoire.

**_ Roronoa Zoro, fils de Kengard, faites de moi ce que vous voulez**, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de se faire dévorer par celles-ci.

La peur et la rancœur avaient laissés place à l'envie et l'excitation. C'est instinctivement qu'il passa ses bras autour du cou de la créature de légende, répondant à son baiser, lui mordillant les lèvres tandis que les mains brûlantes explorèrent les chemins de son être, palpant sa peau blanche et tiède. Zoro le renversa sur le lit, le regard enflammé, transcendé par le désir.

Il dévora des yeux ce corps s'éveillant aux délices de la chair, le caressant d'une main possessive, savourant les frissons qu'il créait. Se penchant, ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent autour de lui tandis que ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec l'épiderme du blond, la parsemant de baisers papillons langoureux, ses mains toujours en mouvement, touchant tous et partout à la fois.

Sanji se cambra dans un soupir, la respiration devenant de plus en plus haletante au fur et à mesure des frissons qui le parcouraient, créant en son sein une réaction physique des plus…notoires. Ses doigts se perdirent dans sa chevelure verte, la caressant langoureusement. _C'est tout doux…_

Les lèvres du dragon s'attardèrent sur l'un de ses mamelons, le léchant et le mordillant, jouant habilement de sa langue dessus, satisfait de le voir grandir. L'autre ne fut pas laissé pour compte, titillé par des doigts joueurs, avant de bientôt subir le même traitement. Du bout de la langue, il parcourut tout le torse de Sanji, partant de la clavicule, passant à la jonction de ses muscles, évitant aisément les quelques bleus présents, dû aux chocs et aux coups des derniers jours.

Il taquina son nombril, descendant plus bas encore, toujours plus bas. Glissant ses doigts sous le tissu des braies, il l'abaissa très lentement, savourant l'instant, avant de faire de même avec le pagne. Ses lèvres revinrent sur sa peau, contournant le sexe érigé lentement, embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses d'un blanc laiteux, y laissant sa marque, flatté par les gémissements qui se firent plus intenses, avant de se redresser et de le regarder.

Son érection n'en fut que plus virulente… : légèrement cambré, la poitrine soulevée au rythme de sa respiration erratique, le corps du blond lui était complètement offert. Sa peau blanche marquait le contraste avec les suçons qu'il venait de lui faire. Les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes, roses de se les avoir mordue, humides ; les joues rougies par le plaisir ; les yeux fiévreux, excités et désormais frustré qu'il se soit arrêté.

Zoro passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, faisant rougir de plus belle l'adolescent, qui se redressa, essayant de calmer sa respiration bruyante. Le dragon l'attira à lui, lui effleurant la joue de ses lèvres, passant ses bras sous les sien, l'attirant dans son giron, leurs anatomies mises en contact au travers des braies de Zoro, reprenant ses caresses. Le blond enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'accrochant à lui, son sexe gorgé de nouvelles envies se frottant contre le bas-ventre du dragon. _Aaah bon sang c'est tellement… tellement … Aaah_

Timidement, il lui rendit ses morsures, savourant sa peau halée à l'odeur musquée, essayant de lui laisser une marque. Le grognement qui en découla le fit frémir de plaisir de la tête aux pieds. Zoro remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui mordilla le lobe délicatement, comme on grignote une tuile aux amandes.

**_ Je pourrais te dévorer dans l'instant…** murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, sa main glissant plus avant sur sa chute de reins.

**_ Faites messire, faites**, soupira fiévreusement Sanji, **je n'attends que vous…**

Il se cambra de plus belle, embrasé par le baiser brûlant du dragon, qui le rallongea sur le lit.

**_ Ne m'incite pas, j'en serais bien capable.**

Zoro se glissa entre ses jambes, à genoux, puis tendit un bras vers une cassette en bois d'ébène, d'où jaillit un flacon de verre qui atterrit dans sa main. Il s'en lubrifia les doigts sous le regard enivré du blond, qui sursauta au contact humide, frais et huileux d'un majeur, qui amorça de petits cercles autour de son intimité.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que le dragon revint prendre possession de ses lèvres, détournant son attention de l'intrusion dudit majeur en lui. La brûlure s'atténua au fil des allées-et-venues progressives, laissant place au plaisir, qui teinta ses soupires et gémissements. Il se cambra en sentant un autre doigt le pénétrer, ravivant la douleur.

**_ Détends-toi,** murmura Zoro, ses lèvres contre sa joue.

**_ J'essaye… Aaah ... ça brûle…**

Il continua ses va et vient avec précaution, tout en douceur pour ne pas le blesser et inséra un autre doigt. Une fois la tâche dument accomplie, il se rapprocha, toujours à genoux et assis sur ses talons. Il lui souleva délicatement les hanches, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille, et frotta son érection contre l'intimité du blond, qui déglutit. _Ça rentrera jamais… _Sa respiration se fit encore plus erratique quand le dragon posa une main près de son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser, tout en s'insinuant en lui.

Sanji ferma les yeux et serra les dents, avant que le dragon ne se fraie un chemin entre, reprenant pour la énième fois l'emprise sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules, le griffant imperceptiblement. La douleur crispa ses traits, les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, dont Zoro s'enivra, avant de bouger, très, très lentement, doucement. Les hoquets du blond se firent plus bruyants, ses doigts se crispèrent d'avantage sur la peau halée.

**_ Aaah … Aaah… ça fait mal…**

**_ Je sais. Détends-toi, ça va passer.**

**_… -a brûle…**

Petit à petit, la douleur s'estompa, laissant place nette au plaisir, qui déferla telle une grande marée dans son corps. Au fur et à mesure que Zoro entrait plus profondément en lui, la douleur se ravivait, pour mieux disparaitre. Les soupirs changèrent de nature, affolant les sens du dragon, qui accéléra la cadence ainsi que l'intensité de ses va-et-vient. Il gronda en sentant les hanches de l'adolescent s'animer de leurs propres rythmes. _La luxure te va si bien._

**_ Aaah… Hum ! … Ah … plus … plus… Haa**, gémit Sanji, le regard perdu sur le dôme au-dessus d'eux, qu'il ne voyait même pas.

**_ Oh oui, supplie-moi de t'en donner plus**, lui exigea-t-il dans un murmure, tout en souriant, le nez dans le creux de son cou, les lèvres toujours aussi avides de sa peau.

**_ Zoro… Haa … Hum … Aaah s'il vous plait…Je … haa aah… J'en veux… plus…**

Le dragon sourit en gémissant, accédant à sa demande, amusé par le paradoxe entre ce visage des plus innocents et l'expression de luxure qui y était peinte, ainsi que cette phrase indécente. _Pas si chaste que ça au final… Tu caches bien ton jeu, hein._

L'intensité de leurs corps à corps faisait presque vibrer l'air autour d'eux, tant par la puissance des sensations que par les sons que tout deux émettaient. Zoro se déhancha de plus belle, changeant légèrement son angle de pénétration, qui lui permit d'approcher la prostate de son amant. Les gémissements étouffés qui en résultèrent finirent de rendre le dragon dingue._ Si sensuel, si adorable… _Sanji craqua, ne tenant plus du tout le rythme, maculant son abdomen de sa semence brûlante, la gaine de chair se resserrant autour du verdoyant, qui éjacula dans un râle de bien-être après être sorti de son partenaire.

Il le contempla, essoufflé, étendu là, dans une position des plus abandonnées, complètement à sa merci, le regard embué perdu dans la pièce. Il resta ainsi un petit moment, avant de se pencher à nouveau et de venir cueillir ses lèvres, roses, humides et entre-ouvertes.

**_ Je vous appartiens…** murmura-t-il, la voix rauque de s'être autant exprimé.

**_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis**, répondit-il sur le même volume de voix, lui remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

**_ Mais… j'ai envie de le dire…** protesta-t-il doucement.

Zoro plongea son regard dans le sien, y décelant les traces d'un plaisir encore assidu, ainsi qu'une vaporeuse torpeur. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres puis il se pencha, pour lui embrasser le front.

**OoOoO**

Assis, les omoplates contre le montant du lit, un drap autour des épaules, Sanji regardait s'envoler la vapeur de l'infusion qu'il avait entre les mains, chaude et bienfaitrice. Citronnelle, menthe, miel et une once d'élixir de robustesse. Bah tiens… Pendant qu'il s'était assoupi, la créature de légende lui avait préparé; à dos de dragon, la croupe en feu, cela risquait fortement d'être incommodant.

Zoro était allongé à plat-ventre entre ses jambes, la joue pressé contre son ventre, les bras autour de sa taille, le reste du corps caché sous les draps. Prenant son bol dans une main pour le déposer sur la petite table de chevet, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux doux et verts du dragon, jouant avec.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant… ? Que suis-je à ses yeux ? Un amant ? Un gamin ? Un garde-manger ? Une… Nan pas une putain, il … Ne me traiterait peut-être pas comme ça sinon… Qu'est-ce que je suis ?... Humph… « Le seul que tu désires » hein ? Ne te berce pas d'illusion jeune homme, c'est un dragon, tu n'es qu'un humain… Je vais… Vieillir et mourir… Quel intérêt ? Un bon coup… je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir été à la hauteur… Puceau ! Et puis des partenaires, il peut en avoir autant qu'il veut… Pourquoi moi ? … Il ferma et se frotta les yeux. Bon c'est pas le tout mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Mon oncle est toujours mourant… Et cette fleur n'est pas tout près j'imagine… Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce vieux croulant de tomber malade…_

**_ … Zoro ?** Appela-t-il à voix basse, lui caressant le haut de la tête.

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Euh… le cerisier, il est loin ?**

**_ Oui.**

**_ Ah. Et … on pourrait y être en combien de temps ?**

**_ En volant peut-être deux, trois jours. On éviterait ainsi les trolls, les orcs et autres joyeusetés du genre. Après, je ne sais pas, il a pu se passer beaucoup de choses en cinq siècles. Si ma mémoire est bonne, le cerisier se trouve dans un temple, il y a une sorte… de devinette, d'énigme pour l'atteindre.**

**_ Génial,** j'adore les énigmes, ronchonna-t-il.

**_ A deux on y arrivera sûrement, le rassura Zoro, en remontant légèrement sa tête contre son ventre.**

**_ Hum…**

Sanji recommença à lui caresser les cheveux, jouant avec les mèches… Quand brusquement de grands coups secs et assourdissants retentirent à la porte, le faisant sursauter.

**_ Au Nom du Roi, ouvrez !**

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap.4**

Zoro se redressa aussi sec, ses pupilles draconiques tournées vers la porte, les oreilles basses. Les coups reprirent plus fortement encore contre le bois de la porte.

**_ Il y a un mage avec eux …Tes affaires**, chuchota le dragon, la voix teintée de méfiance et d'irritation.

_Encore…_ Sanji s'éjecta du lit en vitesse et revêtit ses chausses à la hâte, puis ses bottes tandis que le dragon faisait de même, enfilant sa chemise de soie avec empressement. Ramassant leurs affaires et les fourrant à la va-vite dans son havresac, le blond se rapprocha du mur soutenant la porte sur l'invite de Zoro, qui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, son autre main encombrée par la selle.  
_Quand c'est pas un dragon, c'est la Garde… qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ce coup-ci _? Le dragon murmura une incantation à voix très basse, dans une langue chantante des plus énigmatiques, les yeux clos, la main traçant des signes dans l'air, ayant d'appuyer un index entre les deux yeux de Sanji, au moment même où la porte céda sous les assauts, laissant place à quatre hommes en armures, la main sur la garde de leurs épées, une courte pèlerine bleue ceignait les épaules de chacun, leurs casques ne laissaient entrevoir que leurs yeux.

Zoro ne bougea pas d'un pouce, immobilisant par-là même l'adolescent, alors que l'évasion leurs tendait les bras. Un cinquième homme entra, grand et bien droit, les épaules étroites, le cheveu aussi noir que l'ébène, la peau blanche comme du coton. La toge bleu et argent qu'il portait le définissait comme un Mage de haut rang.

Le dragon resta interdit un moment, puis pressa sa main sur le torse de Sanji et l'entraina avec lui, passant la porte, que personne ne pensait à surveiller.  
Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, Sanji enfilant sa chemise, sa petite veste et sa pelisse avec précipitation, le havresac en travers du dos. Il tiqua quand il vit la créature de légende s'avancer d'un pas conquérant vers la grande porte de sortie ; la prudence recommandant de passer par la petite porte. Le suivant, il s'aperçut que l'entrée n'était pas gardée. Longeant les murs, ils sortirent de la cour alors que Zoro attachait sa cape avec indifférence. Sanji accéléra le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

**_ Je peux savoir pour quoi c'était ce coup-ci** **?** Demanda le gamin, dont le cœur battait vivement sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Ça commençait à l'agacer d'être à la ramasse. **Après le dragon, un Mage !? Demain ce sera quoi ?! Un chaman tauren ?! Comment vous avez fait pour qu'on puisse sortir ? Je veux dire, quel sort vous avez…**

Zoro le regarda en coin, et lui sourit, d'un sourire assuré et charmeur qui ferait aisément trembler une pierre. Chez Sanji cela ravivait les sensations de la nuit passée et lui cloua le bec. Ils descendirent une rue de boulangers, traversant les effluves de brioche à peine sortit du four et de pain doré et croustillant à souhait.

**_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour un tauren. Malgré mes précautions, ce Magicien a dû ressentir ma présence hier en passant à côté, pendant que nous …flânions. Les dragons sont rarissimes par ici, en avoir un sous la main, c'est plus qu'une aubaine. Nous sommes sortis grâce à un sort d' « invisibilité ».** **Ni le mage ni les gardes n'ont perçu nos vibrations.**

**_ Et … s'ils s'étaient retournés ?**

**_ Nous ne serions pas là.**

Charriant toujours la selle, ils firent les provisions pour le voyage : pain, viandes et poissons séchés, herbes aromatiques, fromages, fruits secs, biscuits, plusieurs outres d'eau et d'hydromel, pots de miel. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez un herboriste-alchimiste elfique, chez qui Zoro fit acquisition d'huile de feu et de baume pour blessures et contusion. Sanji ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux, si des capes bleues ne se trouvaient pas dans les environs.

Une fois les emplettes terminées et s'étant assurés qu'ils avaient cette fois assez pour tenir plus que plusieurs jours, ils passèrent les portes occidentales de la ville, rabattant leurs capuches, car des gardes tenaient la porte, à l'affut. Le blond déglutit, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque, quand une grande charrette de foin les masqua aux deux gardes. Soulagés, ils prirent la route en direction du nord-ouest, callant leurs rythmes de marches pour pouvoir tenir un bon moment.

S'éloignant de la ville, ils entrèrent dans une forêt de pins hauts, aux pieds desquels s'étendait de fastes congères et fougères. Les bois bruissaient de vies, les feuillages se mettaient soudain à faire du bruit sous l'envolée de quelques oiseaux, le tapis d'aiguilles de pins amortissant leurs pas, les rendant presque silencieux dans leurs déplacements.

Après quelques heures de marches, le chemin s'était élevé et raidit, forçant la route à faire des coudes pour faciliter l'ascension. Le regard posé sur les épaules du dragon, Sanji s'était d'abord demander pourquoi ils marchaient, voler aurait été bien plus rapide et moins fatiguant. Puis un éclair de lucidité lui avait rappelé que sous sa forme draconique, on pouvait le voir de loin. Il prit donc son mal en patience et profita du paysage. De là où il était, il pouvait encore voir la ville, en tout petit, s'étendre à ses pieds. Il la contempla un instant, la nostalgie de son village lui étreint le cœur. Il soupira profondément aux souvenirs des visages qui passaient devant ses yeux.

**_ Sanji…**

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de passer une main dessus, s'assurant qu'il ne pleurait pas, avant de reprendre sa marche à la suite de Zoro, qui l'attendait, un peu plus haut sur le chemin. Quand l'enfant passa à côté de lui, il ne sut quel geste faire, pour le réconforter et lui insuffler du courage. Sa magie ne pouvait l'aider dans ce domaine. Après quelques pas, il revint à sa hauteur et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

**_ Dans la prochaine clairière, nous décollerons,** l'informa-t-il calmement, cherchant son regard.

**_ Pourrais-je manger avant ?**

**_ Bien sûr.**

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis se concentrèrent sur leur marche. Sanji ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à marcher, une sorte de gêne, ou de distance plutôt s'était installée. _Je fais quoi moi maintenant hein ? Je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire maintenant, c'est lui qui m'emmène… Je ne peux même pas aider en faisant… Mais !_

**_ Zoro, dans le bordel, vous mangiez une salade de fruit ?!**

Etonné mais non surpris par la soudaine question, il eut un imperceptible sourire.

**_ Oui.**

**_ Mais vous avez dit que … vous ne mangiez pas !** S'insurgea Sanji.

**_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit : j'ai dit que je ne ressentais plus la faim. Rien n'empêche la gourmandise,** répondit-il en lui glissant un regard amusé.

**OoOoO**

La clairière apparût, alors que le soleil venait de dépasser son zénith, juste assez large pour que le dragon puisse reprendre sa forme initiale. Sanji entama ses provisions en grignotant quelques biscuits. _Si je mange plus et que je ne supporte pas le voyage, ça m'étonnerais qu'il apprécie que je… rende mon repas sur son dos._

Zoro alla se placer au centre approximatif de l'espace découvert, l'herbe lui battant les cuisses, la selle entre les mains. Le gamin le vit fermer les yeux et remuer les lèvres, avant qu'un épais nuage de fumé ne l'enveloppe. Tourbillonnant férocement, les limbes disparurent soudainement, laissant place, comme la fois précédente, à un immense dragon émeraude aux écailles éclatantes.

La selle lui ceignait le dos, et n'avait plus du tout son aspect de départ : au lieu d'une sangle ventrale, quatre sangles la sécurisait désormais, passant de part et d'autre de ses ailes et de sa cage thoracique ainsi que de son cou. Le siège était nettement plus allongé, les étriers étaient attachés aux sangles arrières, une série de brides assurait la sécurité des jambes. Pour les bras, le même système était installé à l'avant.

Sanji resta admiratif devant le spectacle, réalisant réellement la véritable nature de Zoro. Il n'avait rien d'humain, son enveloppe humaine n'était qu'un leurre, une illusion, une …farce. _Pour mieux tromper sa proie… Cache-t-il sa nature pour mieux me détruire ? Ou la répudie-t-il ?... Il est tellement loin de tout ce que l'on raconte sur eux…_ La bête darda sur lui son regard d'argent alors qu'il s'approchait, arquant son immense cou vert. **« Pose-toi la question, petit homme. »** Le blond leva les yeux vers lui et ronchonna.

**_ Si on peut même plus penser tranquillement.**

Il s'élança pour monter sur la selle et s'attacher solidement, s'assurant que son havresac tiendrait le coup.

**_ Avouez que vous ne correspondez pas à la définition que j'ai donnée dans la grotte**, fit remarquer l'adolescent.

**« Je te souhaite ardemment de ne jamais me voir faire preuve de cruauté. »**

Il prit de l'élan, s'aplatit au sol et décolla prestement, s'arrachant à l'attraction terrestre, plaquant son passager contre son dos. L'ascension fut vive et puissante, soumettant Sanji à la pression de l'air, lui vidant les poumons. De petites étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, troublant sa vision. La terre s'éloigna à grande vitesse, jusqu'à ce que le dragon ne redresse sa position et se laisse flotter d'un courant ascendant à un autre, donnant de vifs coups d'ailes par moment.

Le paysage défilait en dessous, bien plus vite qu'à cheval : landes, forêts, il put même voir la mer, où il discerna au loin la voilure blanche et minuscule de bateaux encore plus petits. Les heures également, avec pour seul repère la course du soleil. Quand la nuit survint, Zoro ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter, continuant à voler malgré les protestations de son voyageur.

**« Je n'ai pas volé depuis plus de cinq siècles, il faut que je vole ».**

**_ Et c'est là que vous vous endormez dans un nuage, je fais comment moi ?**

**« Je ne compte pas m'endormir. »**

Sanji pesta encore un peu pour la forme, avant que la fatigue ne s'empare de lui ; la chaleur des entrailles du dragon passait à travers sa peau et le cuir de la selle, l'aidant à sombrer. Une fois sûr qu'il était bien endormi, Zoro accéléra son rythme de vol, testant ses capacités sans crainte que son passager s'en trouve incommodé.

Et ce fut ainsi deux jours durant. Le gamin supplia le premier matin de faire une pause, sa vessie et ses jambes ne supporteraient pas de voler trente minutes de plus. Après un bref examen du terrain sous eux, il atterrit à la lisière d'un bois d'arbres fins et touffus.

Sanji sauta de son épaule et se cassa la figure royalement, roulant dans l'herbe haute ; ses jambes ne le soutenant plus après autant de temps passé sans les utiliser, engourdies et pleines de fourmis. _Putain de m… Aïeuh !_ Il serra les dents et rampa deux secondes avant de se mettre à quatre pattes, puis à genoux. Il inspira profondément et se leva… avant de se mettre à courir précipitamment en direction du bois, sous le regard vif-argent étonné du dragon, qui avait gardé son imposante apparence.

**« Est-ce un jeu ? »**

**_ Hahaha ! … Si vous voulez ! Je me … dégourdis les jambes !**

Au moment où le blond s'enfonça entre les arbres, le dragon décolla et le survola, à la recherche de l'enfant, qui gambadait vivement entre les arbres, sautant çà et là tel un lièvre de Mars, passant ronces, trous d'eau et arbres renversés avec plus ou moins d'aisance, le regard à l'affût de l'ombre éventuelle du dragon. Il changea plusieurs fois de direction, entendant autour de lui les animaux s'enfuir. L'envolée d'une centaine de moineaux le fit sursauter et il s'arrêta pour observer, écouter le bruissement de leurs ailes.

Au moment où il allait reprendre sa course, Zoro fondit sur lui sous sa forme humaine, perçant la frondaison, l'entrainant dans sa chute, roulant dans les feuilles et la mousse.

La présence chaude enveloppa l'adolescent, qui éclata de rire, étalé sur le dos, le cœur battant la chamade, tapant à ses tempes tel des tambours de guerre. Il dévora le dragon des yeux, face à lui, des feuilles plein les cheveux. Cet être si surnaturel et désirable lui collait des frissons rien qu'en le regardant. Son toucher pire encore. Il calma sa respiration tant bien que mal, ses muscles réclamant l'air qu'ils avaient dépensés.

Ce gamin, si vivant à son côté, avivait son envie de vivre, non plus d'exister (1), plus intensément encore chaque moment, chaque instant, pour rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu dans cette foutue caverne, par la faute d'un usurpateur vicieux. Et cela commençait par profiter de la présence du jeune homme en question, d'une blondeur de blé bien mûr.

Il s'était posé la question à savoir si, juste parce qu'il était le premier être à lui rendre visite, son intérêt avait été suscité. Il s'avouait par devers lui avoir profité de la situation dans la grotte : il n'avait jamais porté grande importance aux humains avant sa réclusion, et voilà qu'un des leurs l'avait sauvé, alors que la « récompense » qu'il en tirait était une misère en comparaison de tout ce qu'il aurait pu exiger. Le faite même de cette franchise, de cette innocence, alors que d'autre n'aurait pas hésité à en profiter le touchait plus qu'il ne l'admettait, fierté de dragon oblige. Ce gamin l'étonnait et lui procurait des sensations que les siens s'étaient bien passé de lui offrir…

Alors non, ce n'était pas juste du hasard, ou une coïncidence. L'intérêt qu'il lui portait s'étendait au-delà de ça, ça venait de plus loin. Mais d'où ? _Aurions-nous du cœur, nous autres dragons ? Ou ne suis-je pas comme les autres ?..._

Il se pencha au-dessus du visage de son amant d'une nuit, dévorant ses traits du regard, constatant avec un léger sourire que ce simple fait le faisait rougir. Il devinait facilement que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se pencha encore et glissa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans réellement l'embrasser. Il avait découvert au court de leurs échanges que l'embêter, le taquiner et le tenter pouvait s'avérer des plus divertissants. Il dévorait ses expressions avec délice.

Sanji ferma progressivement les yeux sous la caresse, et fini par passer doucement sa main sur la nuque du dragon pour approfondir le baiser, décidément trop léger. L'échange fut long et langoureux, faisant haleter et soupirer de plaisir le plus jeune. L'envie d'un peu plus que cela s'insinua sous sa peau et le fit rougir de plus belle. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je perds complètement les pédales …_

Il rouvrit à demi les yeux et s'égara dans ceux du dragon, mi-clos également. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent de quelques pouces, l'un contemplant l'autre et inversement, avant que le dragon ne cède face à ce visage si candide. L'envie de se fondre en lui revenait de plus en plus souvent… Il cessa le baiser et se redressa, avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main pour que le blond puisse faire de même.

**_ Dégourdi ?**

**_ Parfaitement… j'ai plus les crocs qu'autre chose maintenant.**

_À qui le dis-tu…_ Zoro tourna les talons et se mit à courir en direction de leur point de départ. Sanji haussa les sourcils.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que…**

Avant de le suivre en courant, évitant les mêmes obstacles. En ligne droite, ce fut beaucoup plus rapide, et ils furent bientôt sortit du bosquet. Zoro l'attendait, assis sur une souche en tailleur, ses yeux d'argent dardés sur lui. Il se rapprocha, les joues légèrement roses, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard et s'assis au pied de la souche, extrayant de son havresac de quoi manger. Les pâtisseries lui faisait envie depuis la veille, il en sortit donc plusieurs et commença à manger, mordant dans une corne en pâte, quand Zoro se pencha.

**_ Puis-je goûter ?**

Sanji leva les yeux vers lui, surprit, puis lui tendit ce qu'il était en train de manger dans un geste des plus innocents. Le dragon ne le lâcha pas des yeux quand il mordit à son tour dans la pâtisserie, faisant déglutir le jeune homme.

**_ Ça vous plait ?**

**_ C'est sucré**, dit-il sur un ton doux.

_C'est pas une réponse !_

**_ Puis-je en manger une autre ?**

Le blondinet lui passa une autre pâtisserie et termina la sienne, l'avalant d'une bouchée, qu'il fit passer avec une grande rasade d'hydromel, sous le regard amusé du dragon_. Prévisible et étonnant à la fois… adorable_. Sanji entama également sa réserve de viande, proposant une lamelle de chair séchée au dragon, qu'il accepta.

Une fois rassasié et certain qu'il ne demanderait pas à redescendre pour aller se soulager, Sanji remonta en selle, s'harnachant avec minutie.

**_ Zoro ?**

**« Oui ? »**

**_ Maintenant que je suis bien attaché… pourriez-vous me montrer ce que c'est de voler ? **Demanda-t-il. **Vraiment ?**

Le dragon tourna sa grande tête vers lui, le couvrant de sa pupille argent, un long moment.

Un frisson glacé lui coula entre les épaules à l'idée qu'il pourrait le tuer d'un claquement de dents... Il déglutit en se disant que finalement, ce n'était peut- être pas une si bonne idée. Ses jointures blanchirent sous la pression quand le dragon décolla vivement, bien plus vite que les fois précédentes. Malgré la selle, il sentit la machine des muscles en action, brassant l'air puissamment. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts malgré le vent s'étalant sur son visage, lui coupant presque la respiration. La peur céda à l'excitation, les sangles lui procurant la protection dont il avait besoin. Le paysage défila à une vitesse folle sous lui.

Le dragon perça les nuages dans une vrille, les ailes près du corps, avant de raser les cumulus à vive allure, un sillon se créant sur leur passage. Changeant de direction, il évita plusieurs nimbus de gauche et de droit avant de se tourner posément et de voler sur le dos. Courbant sa course, direction le sol, il reprit ainsi de la vitesse pour remonter, déployant largement ses ailes, fonçant à toute allure.

L'estomac de Sanji tint le coup, en prenant plein les yeux. _Alors c'est ça, voler… C'est tellement grisant ! _Son cœur allait exploser fort sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Ses doigts réduirent la pression sous l'excitation, il en vint même à aplatir son corps sur la selle pour mieux épouser les mouvements du dragon.

Fendant les cieux, ils ne faisaient qu'un.

**OoOoO**

L'après-midi du deuxième jour de vol était déjà bien entamé, quand Zoro s'arrêta en plein ciel, ralentissant progressivement. La plaine et les champs avaient cédé depuis le matin la place à une chaine de montagnes aux pics escarpés et enneigés. Les nuages cotonneux d'ailleurs avaient commencé à lâcher leurs flocons d'un gris pâle éclatant ; le souffle du dragon créait un gros nuage de condensation bien opaque dans lequel Sanji se perdait à chaque respiration. Sa cape en fourrure devenait à peine assez isolante pour le protéger du froid qui s'était installé.

Le blond se redressa quelque peu, le visage encore endormit, le corps engourdit par la température austère.

**_ Zoro ?** Réussit-il à dire malgré ses lèvres gercées.

Celui-ci volait sur place, ses ailes amorçant des mouvements d'avant en arrière et inversement, avant de tenter d'avancer à nouveau, sans résultat : c'était comme s'il se confrontait à un mur invisible. Il tenta de contourner par la droite, sans y parvenir. Il revint sur sa position, essayant à gauche. Toujours rien.

**_ Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**« Je ne peux plus avancer. Il y a comme un champ de force qui m'empêche de continuer. »**

**_ Mince…**

**« Je vais me poser.»**

Joignant le geste à la parole, le dragon piqua une tête, transperçant une strate de nuages bas. Il atterrit en soulevant une tornade de flocons, sur un chemin ascendant parsemé de pilonnes en pierre ciselés, recouvert par la glace, le gel et la neige ; les rochers également en étaient couverts. Le chemin serpentait sur la jonction de deux montagnes, bien loin de la vallée, le vent balayait férocement le passage, soulevant des rafales de flocons.

Sanji se laissa glisser au bas du dragon, s'écartant quand il commença à avancer vers le sommet, avant de soudain s'arrêter. Consterné, il prit figure humaine dans une explosion de fumée et avança de nouveau… sans encombre.

Emmitouflé dans sa cape, le blond se rapprocha, curieux et inquiet. _Sa forme draconique l'empêcherait d'avancer ? Pour… Evidemment, pour éviter qu'ils détruisent ce qui se cache dans ces montagnes… Mais alors pourquoi accepter la forme humaine… ?_

**_ Sous cette forme, mes capacités sont amoindries**, dit Zoro, lisant la question sur le visage de l'adolescent. **J'en perds quelques-unes. Je suis moins dangereux ainsi… Façon de parler. Allons-y.**

Il attira Sanji à lui, lui prodiguant sa chaleur, plus que bienvenue avant de se remettre à marcher. Leur progression se fit lentement du fait que la couche de neige leurs arrivaient au niveau des genoux. Le blond dû se claquer les joues pour ne pas s'endormir, le froid l'affaiblissant considérablement.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, une grande et large arche de pierre sculptée se dressa devant eux, derrière laquelle le flanc de la montagne se creusait en un tunnel d'une noirceur insondable. A cette vue, un peu de vigueur reprit le blondinet, qui se précipita comme il put, mi courant mi trébuchant, vers l'abri salvateur, soulevant des gerbes de neige sur son passage.

L'arche d'ouverture était également ouvragée, des signes cabalistiques la parcouraient sur toute sa surface, le gel ayant investi les rainures. Zoro s'arrêta devant, la déchiffrant en murmurant, un nuage de condensation se formant sous son nez, vite emporté par le vent, tandis que l'adolescent prenait les devant, désireux de s'éloigner du froid le plus rapidement possible.

À peine quelque mètres et déjà, la noirceur de l'antre l'engloutissait, le dérobant à la vue du dragon. D'un gracieux mouvement de la main, celui-ci fit apparaitre une flamme, qu'il projeta sur les deux remparts du tunnel. Elles glissèrent le long des murs et enflammèrent deux lignes de poix, de chaque côté du couloir, qui filèrent tout du long, faisant sursauter le gamin. Les flammes illuminèrent le couloir, jetant des ombres mouvantes sur sa voute cannelée.

Sanji se retourna et s'arrêta, attendant que le dragon arrive à sa hauteur pour continuer d'avancer. Les vents et la neige en moins, il continuait cependant à faire froid dans ce grand couloir de roche, malgré les brasiers de part et d'autre. Le blond se retournait de temps en temps, apercevant la lumière externe réduire de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. Le tunnel devint un escalier tournant aux larges marches. Les lignes de feux les accompagnaient lors de leur descente.

Une fois passé les mille-six-cent-cinquante-neufs marches, l'enfant arrêta de compter, une migraine commençait à lui assaillir les tempes. _Il n'en finira donc jamais cet escalier ! Et puis où est-ce qu'il nous mène d'abord ? Au centre de la Terre ?... ça fait combien de temps qu'on est entré ?_

L'escalier prit alors fin sur le pas d'une porte, haute et large, en bois massif, deux heurtoirs en pierre se trouvaient à hauteur d'homme ; qui leur barrait le chemin, tout simplement. Le gamin l'observa un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils n'ouvraient pas, puis tendit la main innocemment avant que Zoro ne l'arrête, le tirant en l'arrière.

**_ Trop facile**, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

D'un mouvement du bras, il fit apparaitre une longue canne de berger d'un bois noir et noueux, et la tendit vers la porte, lentement. A peine furent-elles en contact qu'il y eut un déclic et un énorme balancier-hache à lames double déchiqueta le morceau de bois dans un mouvement circulaire. Sanji sursauta violement, sa main agrippant la manche du dragon, le cœur se remettant à battre férocement. La lame passa dans l'autre sens, puis il y eut un nouveau déclic.

**_ On est obligé de passer par là ?** Demanda-t-il dans un filet de voix.

**_ Oui.**

**_ Génial …**

Zoro s'avança prudemment et poussa le battant de gauche. Vérifiant qu'il ne risquait rien de l'autre côté, il fit signe à Sanji de le rejoindre. Celui-ci scruta un moment l'endroit d'où avait jaillit l'effroyable hachoir, puis se dépêcha de passer l'embrassure de la porte avant de s'arrêter net.

En face d'eux se trouvait une pièce remplit d'escaliers (2) … Montants, descendants, en diagonale, à l'envers, en colimaçon, larges, étroits, il y en avait pour tous les goûts… Le tout était éclairé par des lampes embrassées pendants du plafond de cette immense salle. En face d'eux, loin devant, se trouvait l'arche de sortie, symbolisée par une petite flèche gravée au-dessus. L'enfant déglutit, prit de vertige face à ces méandres. Avec ça, sa migraine allait réellement lui prendre la tête… _On n'est pas sortis d'l'escalier…_

Il inspira à fond, tentant de garder son calme, puis essaya de repérer le chemin à suivre, le palier où ils se trouvaient était surélevé, lui permettant de mieux se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. II jeta un coup d'œil au dragon, à l'expression stoïque, bien que ses yeux trahissent une certaine panique.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Ça ne va pas ?** S'enquit-il en se rapprochant.

**_ …**

**_ Vous n'aimez pas les escaliers ?** Demanda-t-il encore.

**_...**

**_ … Bon.**

Lui lançant un dernier regarde pas très rassuré, Sanji descendit l'escalier avec précaution, des fois qu'il soit piégé ; Zoro sur les talons. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

Prenant à droite, il descendit un autre escalier, plus petit et étroit avant de marcher en ligne droite sur un long palier tout aussi escarpé, avant d'empreinter un escalier en colimaçon sur la gauche, relativement large. Garder en ligne de mire l'arche se révéla très ardu, du fait des nombreux tours et contours que les escaliers l'obligeait à prendre. Au point qu'ils se retrouvèrent la tête en bas par un obscure stratagème.

Ne perdant pas espoir, le blond continua vaille que vaille, se retournant de temps en temps pour s'assurer de la présence du dragon, qui n'avait pas bronché et le suivait en silence.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité de l'arche, après des heures à monter et descendre des milliers de marches, séparée d'eux par un vide ; un escalier passait plusieurs mètres en dessous. Bondir par-dessus le précipice leurs procureraient un gain de temps non négligeable mais s'avérait dangereux : sans l'élan nécessaire, c'était la mort, lente ou immédiate. Se demandant si cela valait vraiment le coup, Sanji fut pris au dépourvu quand Zoro passa un bras autour de sa taille et sauta par-dessus l'espace, atterrissant de l'autre côté sans encombre.

**_Vous pourriez prévenir avant de faire ce genre de choses, s'il vous plait ?**

Pour toute réponse, le plus âgée passa sa large main chaude et réconfortante dans les cheveux blonds, avant de prendre l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, et passer l'arche de sortie.

**OoOoO**

La salle suivante était noire. D'une profonde noirceur abyssale et impénétrable, d'une nébulosité compacte, presque palpable. Il faisait sec et froid dans cette pièce. Le blond s'arrima fermement au bras du dragon, qu'il ne voyait même plus. Il sursauta violement quand un fil arachnéen lui effleura le front. _… Arachnéen ?!_ Un bruissement près d'eux le fit littéralement trembler de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des pieds en s'imaginant ce qui se trouvait là dans l'ombre.

**_ Zoro …** Murmura-t-il, la voix rendue encore plus fluette par la peur-panique qui l'étreignait promptement.

**_ Je suis là**, lui répondit-il à voix basse.

Le dragon leva un bras et dans sa main naquit une lumière, qui devint plus vive de secondes en secondes. Sanji lâcha alors un hurlement de terreur : l'espace entier était emplit de toiles d'araignées, tels des rideaux, larges, percées et foutrement collantes. On ne voyait plus le sol sous les couches de soie et les cadavres d'insectes pas encore ingurgités. Dans le fond, la lumière était reflétée… par des centaines de petits yeux.

L'enfant agrippa à Zoro, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau, traversant ses vêtements, prit d'une panique sans nom, pleurant et gémissant de terreur, le visage enfouit dans la fourrure gelé de sa cape. C'est alors qu'une toute petite araignée phosphorescente lui tomba dans le cou, le faisant hurler d'effroi, s'agitant en tous sens pour la faire partir, donnant du fil à retordre au Zoro qui tentait de le canaliser. L'araignée le mordit avant qu'il ne l'éclate en piaulant de dégout.

Ne supportant plus ces cris, Zoro calma net l'enfant en lui claquant la nuque, le retenant alors qu'il tombait, inconscient, en le prenant dans ses bras, s'assurant de pouvoir le porter convenablement. D'un autre mouvement du bras, une flamme blanche jaillit de ses doigts, lui permettant de mieux voir.

Mais sans idée de sortie, il risquait de tourner très longtemps dans salle : sens de l'orientation ou pas, dans le noir, il aurait du mal. Le bruissement des araignées augmenta autour de lui, sans le gêner pour autant, il était bien plus dangereux qu'elles toutes réunies.

Il murmura dans la nuit et les lumières partirent dans quatre directions différentes, faisant fuir les araignées, dont le bruissement de toile signalait leur déplacement. Ses points lumineux filèrent un long moment, traversant l'enchevêtrement de fils jusqu'à atteindre enfin un mur. Cependant, aucune ne s'arrêta à proximité d'une sortie. Après un court instant de réflexion, Zoro se tourna vers l'entrée et découvrit… ladite sortie, juste à côté. … Ne cherchant pas le pourquoi ou le comment d'une sournoiserie aussi cruelle, il s'y engouffra, Sanji toujours dans les bras.

Un long couloir en dalle d'échiquier s'étendit alors à ses pieds, illuminé par de hautes torches, accrochées aux murs lisses de pierres grises. La lumière le fit ciller quelque peu, avant que ses pupilles ne s'accommodent.

Il déposa l'enfant au sol, dos contre le mur et ouvrant son col, examina la morsure d'araignée : deux petites traces de crocs sur une petite bosse lui indiquaient que la bestiole avait distillée en lui du venin.

Déjà le front du gamin devenait moite, luisant de sueur, ses joues rougissaient sous l'effet d'une fièvre quelconque. Il ouvrit l'embrasure de ses vêtements pour lui permettre de respirer, car son souffle s'était accéléré. Ses paupières se mirent à papillonner, avant de dévoiler un regard fiévreux et… emplit de désir ? _…Pardon ?_

En effet, les yeux du gamin puaient la luxure et l'envie, comme le reste de son visage, à l'expression de débauche des plus vicieuse car plaquée sur une frimousse chaste.  
Sanji passa une main sur sa nuque, à l'endroit où Zoro l'avait assommé, puis sur ses yeux, se frottant la figure.

**_ Pourquoi… J'ai aussi chaud ?... Pourquoi je… Aaah …**

Il baissa les yeux sur son entre-jambe, la fixant fébrilement avant d'y porter une main en toute impudeur, massant la bosse déjà formé. Le dragon haussa les sourcils, passablement surpris par son geste.

La bosse prit plus d'ampleur au fil des soins de plus en plus vigoureux du gamin, qui gémissait sous ses propres attentions. La respiration haletante, les yeux clos, Sanji continuait à se caresser, jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus suffisant. Prenant appui sur le mur, il s'approcha de Zoro et il s'assit à califourchon sur lui, impérieusement. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, il se déhancha lascivement, gémissant à chaque frottement de son anatomie contre la sienne.

La réaction physique en cours chez le dragon prit progressivement plus d'ampleur, répondant aux avances plus qu'explicites. _Ah j'en peux plus ! J'ai chaud ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Pourquoi je lui saute dessus comme ça !? …Aaah j'le veux ! Zoro copule-moi !_ Il fondit sur ses lèvres, se déhanchant avec toujours plus d'assiduité, désirant ardemment le sentir en lui, voulant combler le manque qui ressentait férocement au creux de ses reins. Son corps le brûlait, chaque battement de cœur se faisait plus lourd et sourd à ses oreilles, et il lui semblait que cela ne cesserait qu'une fois emplit par Zoro.

**_ Sanji, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive…**

Il repoussa Sanji doucement, ses mains empoignant ses avant-bras. Il observa ses pupilles plus attentivement. Dilatées. Beaucoup trop dilatées. Le pauvre gamin le regardait avec des yeux perdus, reflétant toujours le désir. _L'arachnide… sa toxine serait un aphrodisiaque ?_

**_ Tu n'es pas dans un état normal, l'araignée t'a empoisonnée.**

Au mot « araignée », le regard du garçon se figea, il se mit soudainement à trembler et larmoyer. Déstabilisé par sa réaction, Zoro l'attira à lui, passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, l'autre autour de sa taille.

**_ Elle n'est plus là, tu l'as tuée. Calme-toi**, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser, passant une main sur son dos.

La peur avait dissipée l'excitation, bien que leurs corps en garde une preuve flagrante.

Après de longues minutes à tranquilliser l'enfant, il l'aida à se relever et dû le prendre sur son dos car ses jambes ne le soutenait plus. Le blond tenta de se faire le plus léger possible et, la tête sur l'épaule du dragon, il resta profondément silencieux.

S'avançant prudemment vers la ligne des dalles en échiquier, Zoro posa un bout de botte sur une case noire. Pas de déclic, pas de haches sortant des murs ni d'actionnement de lance-flamme. _Bon_. Il s'avança sur un autre carré sombre, toujours rien. Il se glissa ensuite sur un carré blanc, puis encore un noir, sans que cela ne déclenche rien. Cependant, juste avant d'arriver au milieu du couloir, son pied prit appui sur un carré blanc, qui actionna deux cases voisines.

Déclic en série : les murs s'ouvraient sur la bouche de centaines d'arbalètes. Le réflexe du dragon leur sauva la vie. Il s'élança à travers le couloir, peu importe où il mettait les pieds. Les déclics s'enchainèrent à une vitesse prodigieuse, révélant trappes, pics, scie circulaire et autre joyeusetés du genre très tranchants. Il passa l'arche, qui se ferma brutalement par une herse.

**OoOoO**

**_ On est où là ?**

**_ Dans … un labyrinthe de haie et de pierre.**

**_ … J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus, j'suis fatigué, j'veux sortir… Il est où ce satané cerisier ?! C'est pas à vingt-mille lieux sous la terre qu'il pousse quand même ! … Merdeuh !**

Zoro passa une main dans la chevelure blonde, attirant l'enfant à lui, pour éviter autant que possible une crise de nerfs vraisemblablement imminente.

Ils tournaient en rond depuis assez longtemps pour avoir l'impression d'y avoir passé dix ans. Les couloirs se succédaient aux couloirs, offrants des centaines de possibilité de chemins et presque aucun repère. Alors oui, Sanji avait le droit d'être irrité et frustré. Inspirant profondément, il lui releva la tête et lui vola un baiser. Le gamin se laissa aller contre lui, lessivé. _J'veux rentrer à la maison… qu'il crève ce vieux croulant, c'est pas lui qui se tape de satané labyrinthe…_

Zoro posa sa main sur sa joue, lui embrassa la tempe avant de se reculer et de plonger son regard dans le sien. Le bouillon de culture de sentiments que déversaient ces yeux bleus lui serrait les tripes, car il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses. Il avait bien tenté un sort d'orientation mais celui-ci lui était revenu en pleine face. Ils devaient continuer à avancer, coute que coute. Il se détourna et se remit à marcher, cherchant un moyen efficace pour sortir de là, quand subitement les branches de haies s'élevèrent, le séparant du blond, qui vint se précipiter sur la barrière de verdure Mais trop tard, sa tête avait disparue derrière le mur de végétation.

**_ SANJI !**

_A suivre…_

* * *

**1**** Les fans d'Assassin's Creed sauront à quelque fringuant pirate j'ai empreintée ces mots.  
****2**** Pièce tout droit sortie du film « Labyrinth » de 1986 avec David Bowie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap.5**

**Crédit musique pour le passage dans la pièce :** **_ "Irish tavern music"_ sur youtube.**  
**Et pour la sortie du couloir, vers la fin : __**** "Fantasty music film- Where the shadow cannot reach " ****Adrian Von Ziegler.**

* * *

Perdu.

Il venait de le perdre, peu importe ses cris et son acharnement contre ce mur de verdure. Il avait perdu Sanji. Griffer le feuillage et l'incendier ne lui rendrait pas l'enfant, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'arrêter, déchargeant sa frustration. Si les lieux ne renfermaient pas d'enclave magique, il aurait volontiers fait exploser cette saleté de labyrinthe et ils auraient déjà trouvé ce satané arbre.

Rageur, il incendia la végétation encore une fois avant de se reculer ; il se mit à tourner en rond, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait même pas lui parler dans sa tête… _Merde ! Sans sens de l'orientation, je suis dans la merde… Pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi !?_ Il continua à tourner, puis jeta un coup d'œil au couloir devant lui. _Peut-être qu'en prenant la prochaine à droite je le trouverais… _Il s'élança vivement dans le boyau, oubliant un instant son sens de l'orientation catastrophique.

* * *

Face à ce mur de végétation mutante, Sanji avait d'abord essayé de le percer, s'abimant les mains à tenter d'écarter les branches, criant en espérant que le dragon de l'autre côté pourrait l'entendre, avant de se rendre à l'évidence et de laisser tomber. Sortant de son havresac la cisaille qui lui avait servie à couper les cheveux de Zoro, il se risqua à découper les branches avec, sans autre résultats que la destruction pure et simple de l'outil. _Génial…_

Il s'assit et mâchonna un morceau de viande tout en réfléchissant. Les conteurs de passage dans son village racontaient toujours des histoires épiques, avec des princes, des rois et des chevaliers bravant donjons et dragons pour libérer une belle ou un royaume. Peu faisait mention de labyrinthe, mais il se souvenait qu'un vieux conteur en avait parlé, au moins une fois. Et qu'il avait évoqué une manière de pouvoir sortir de ses lieux. _Quel idiot, pourquoi cela ne met-il pas revenu avant ! Allez réfléchit, je sais qu'tu sais !_ Il mastiqua d'autant plus ardemment son morceau, concentré.

Il se leva brusquement.

**_ Ça y est !**

Il engloutit le reste de son repas et posa sa main sur le mur de gauche, avant de se mettre à courir. La mémoire lui était subitement revenue : il fallait suivre le mur, peu importe les directions, car on finirait par trouver la sortie !

* * *

Visiblement, il s'était perdu. Oui, difficile d'être plus perdu que quand on l'est déjà mais il y était arrivé. Il ne savait plus d'où il venait ni dans quel sens il devait aller. Les couloirs s'enchainaient sans repères apparents. Les murs succédaient aux haies qui succédaient aux murs.

Il se tenait au milieu d'un carrefour et ne savait dans quel chemin prendre. Il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois avant de lâcher un feulement de rage et de frustration. Dans quel état était Sanji ? Avait-il trouvé un moyen de sortir ? Avait-il seulement bougé ? Etait-il tombé sur des araignées à nouveau ? Toujours plus de question et toujours pas de réponses. Sous sa forme draconique, il n'en serait pas là… Il baissa les yeux, se frottant les tempes et remarqua au sol les infimes traces de ses pas, dans la fine couche de poussière. Observant plus attentivement, il remarqua que les couloirs de droite et de gauche était moins poussiéreux, sans doute dû à un faible courant d'air…

Il se redressa et claqua des doigts, avivant au bout de son pouce une flammèche. Celle-ci resta droite un moment, puis tremblota quand il l'approcha du sol.  
Après un long moment à scruter la lumière, il vit qu'elle penchait vers la droite. Il venait de trouver un moyen de sortir.

* * *

Bloqué par une porte et une console. Voilà ou en était le blond après avoir couru jusqu'à ce que ses poumons. Une porte en bois massif et une console avec des figurines et des cases. Sans aucune règle du jeu qui soi. _Ça m'avance vachement…_ Seul point positif, il était sans doute proche de la sortie s'il avait une sorte d'épreuve à passer.

Il y avait plusieurs morceaux de bois, une croix, et une boule, à assembler, ainsi qu'une image à reconstituer, peinte sur des morceaux de bois qui s'imbriquaient. _Bon bah… allons-y ! C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais que ça à faire._ Il se lança donc dans l'assemblage de ce qui ressemblait à une croix en volume, testant patiemment une bonne centaine de combinaisons, se prenant la tête avec, l'envoyant dans le mur, avant d'aller chercher les morceaux en pestant, pour ne pas changer.

Il fin une pause en essayant d'assembler les morceaux d'images, ce qui étaient déjà un peu moins difficile et éprouvant pour ses nerfs déjà bien chauffés. Il resta un bon moment dessus, arrivant à la moitié de l'image représentant une vallée montagneuse, quand son regard se reporta sur les pièces de la balle… qu'il prit et assembla dans un état second dû à la relaxation du puzzle sans doute. En cinq tentatives, la boule fut assemblée… sans perdre une seconde, il s'attaqua à la croix. Trois essais suffirent. _Tiens ! Dans ton cul le casse-tête !_ Il retourna à son image, qu'il termina bientôt.

Etrangement mue de vie propre, la boule et la croix se soulevèrent soudain et allèrent s'encastrer dans leurs emplacements sur la console. Une fois insérées, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper les notes d'un violon, les accords d'une guitare, les battements d'un tambourin, les pas et les rires de danseurs.

* * *

Suivant toujours la poussière, l'odorat de Zoro avait fini par discerner l'effluve ténu du grand air qui enveloppait son petit soleil. Il accéléra sa course, ne suivant plus les escarbilles mais l'odeur s'intensifiant progressivement. Au détour d'un couloir, des notes de musique lui parvinrent et en face de lui, au fond du couloir, il vit Sanji pousser la porte d'où s'envolaient les sons.

Il se remit à courir aussi vite que son enveloppe humaine lui permit pour arriver avant que la porte ne se referme.

Celle-ci lui dévoila un pub de village, plein de vie et d'odeurs accueillantes, telles que celle du pain et du méchoui, en train de griller dans une immense cheminée au fond de la pièce toute en longueur. Les murs de pierre meulière étaient soutenus par de lourdes poutres apparentes où était pendus des saucissons et des jambonneaux. Trois lustres de bois clair et cuivre étaient dispersés dans la pièce, chargés de lourds cierges allumés.

Dans la salle, deux longues tables et une plus petite habitaient l'espace, encerclé de chaises, tout cela dans le même bois clair. Sur la gauche, un alignement de fut servait à abreuver la clientèle. De hauts chandeliers à cinq branches suivaient le tapis de table, entre les auges, les chopes de bière et les plats fumants. Devant la large cheminée, les musiciens surélevés par une petite estrade continuaient à jouer avec entrain pour le cercle de danseurs devant eux, évoluant selon la règle, encouragés par les clients, visiblement habitués, à grand renfort de clappement de mains et de « Hop » et « Yee I ».

Sanji se tenait à peine quelques pas devant lui, immobile dans le torrent d'animation. Le dragon s'avança à son niveau, et haussa un sourcil en découvrant deux sillons salés sur le visage de l'enfant, sur lequel un sourire tremblant apparaissait.

**_ … Chez moi… C'est … Chez moi…**

Zoro regarda à nouveau la taverne, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Comment cela pouvait-il être chez lui ? Il en était à des milliers de miles si ce n'était plus… _Une illusion ? Mais comment…_

Sanji s'humecta les lèvres puis remonta sa manche fébrilement pour se pincer l'avant-bras fortement à plusieurs reprises, faisant monter le sang sous sa peau. _Ce n'est pas un rêve... ! Je suis rentré à la maison … ? Mais alors …_ Il s'avança soudainement vers les habitués, manquant de renverser une serveuse brune aux tâches de rousseur, qui le salua chaleureusement par son prénom, lui demandant pourquoi il arrivait aussi tard.

**_ Mais je… Mon oncle, je dois le sauver.**

**_ Ton oncle ? Mais il se porte comme un charme, voyons ! Si tu dois le sauver de quelque chose, c'est de sa chope, regardes !**

Elle lui désigna avec le bock qu'elle devait servir, un vieil homme entrain de rire aux éclats, au bout de l'une des tables, près de l'immense âtre. Le visage du blond devint tout pâle et il dû se rattraper à un tonneau pour ne pas chanceler. Zoro lui attrapa le bras pour le stabiliser, le ramenant vers lui. La jeune fille leurs fit un grand sourire avant d'aller servir sa clientèle.

_Mais comment est-ce possible ? Mon oncle était quasiment sur son lit de mort… Par quelle magie… _Se défaisant de l'emprise du dragon, il s'avança précipitamment vers le membre de sa famille, contournant les tables et les danseurs, avant d'arriver à côté du bonhomme, qui se tourna vers lui en avalant précipitamment sa gorgée d'hydromel.

**_ Tiens donc ! Mon bon à rien de neveu est enfin des nôtres ! Où est ce que tu t'es encore fourré !?**

**_ Mais enfin je…. Vous étiez malade, je devais-**

**_ Moi ?! Malade !? Qu'est-ce que tu inventes là, bougre d'imbécile ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de soin ?! Non ! Bon ! Files aux cuisines, il n'y a que là que tu sers à quelque chose ! Et que ça saute !**

Le visage toujours pâle, Sanji fila vers l'embrasure près de la cheminée sans piper mots.

De là où l'enfant avait laissé Zoro, celui-ci fronça les sourcils, puis s'avança vers la cuisine, évitant les danseurs et les serveuses. Ce n'était pas normal qu'ils se trouvent ici ; cet endroit n'était pas à sa place. _Serait-ce une autre ruse ? Quel peu bien être le lien entre Sanji et la pièce… ?_ Passant la tête dans l'encadrement, il vit son petit soleil retirer sa cape et son havresac avant de se laver les mains à la hâte et de se mettre à rincer des fayots. Son front se plissa légèrement et il s'approcha.

**_ Sanji, cet endroit… qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**_ L'auberge-taverne de mon village. C'est là que j'ai vécu toute mon enfance… L'homme avec qui j'ai discuté, c'était mon oncle.**

**_ La discussion me semblait unilatérale, de là où j'étais**, railla-t-il. **Il te traite toujours ainsi ?**

Le visage de Sanji se ferma quelque peu.

**_ Pourquoi me traiterait-il autrement ? Je ne suis pas son fils. Et puis en quoi son traitement vous regarde ?**

**_ Cela me regarde. Tu as beaucoup plus de valeur que ça ; le ton qu'il emploie quand il te parle ne me plait pas du tout.**

**_ Et bien allez vous expliquer avec lui au lieu de vous décharger sur moi, j'ai du travail !**

**_ Sanji !** Il l'empoigna par les biceps. **Cette auberge est une illusion ! Nous sommes dans un labyrinthe, à la recherche du cerisier qui guérira ton oncle !**

**_ Vous l'avez vu comme moi, il va bien ! Et puis si c'était une illusion comme vous dites, j'aurais dû m'en sortir en me pinçant tout à l'heure. Et Ô comme c'est étrange, nous sommes toujours là !**

**_ Ce n'est pas aussi facile de sortir d'une illusion ! Ton oncle est mourant dans ta montagne, loin d'ici ! Reprends-toi bon sang !**

**_ Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !** Rétorqua-t-il en tentant de se défaire de son emprise. **Mon oncle est dans cette salle, il va bien ! Pourquoi me dire qu'il est mourant !? Vous le détestez donc au point de le vouloir mort ? Parce qu'il s'adresse à moi d'une façon qui ne vous plait ? … Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Sortez de la cuisine s'il vous plait, j'ai du travail.**

**OoOoO**

Assis sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage, Zoro observait la salle en contre-bas, toujours pleine d'animations. Par un procédé qu'il ne sut identifier, des personnes arrivèrent et d'autres partirent, apportant d'autres occupations et d'autres rires. Son soleil était toujours dans la cuisine ; il le voyait passer dans l'encadrement de la porte, un coup avec une marmite, un autre avec des auges fumantes.

Il soupira profondément, le menton au creux de la paume. _Comment le convaincre que ce lieu est un rêve, une supercherie… ? Invoquer son oncle ne fonctionnera pas, ses yeux lui offrent la preuve tangible qu'il va bien…_ Avant d'échouer sur ces marches, il était allé examiner la porte, essayant de découvrir par quel enchantement cette salle avait pu prendre la forme du souvenir de Sanji. Car oui, cette salle était bien une illusion, qui puisait sa force dans la mémoire affective du blond.

Dans quel but ? Le faire rester, qu'il ne quitte jamais ce lieu de chaleur et de bien-être. Astucieux, et cela aurait parfaitement fonctionné si lui n'était pas entré aussi. Lui, l'élément perturbateur. Moi seul peux le faire sortir d'ici, mais comment ? … Je ne corresponds pas à son souvenir… _Je dois lui rappeler ce qu'il a vécu hors de ces murs, avant ce satané labyrinthe._  
Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres ; il venait de trouver sa solution.

Il attendit patiemment que l'auberge se vide, l'observant du haut des escaliers ; quand enfin le blond se décida à sortir de sa cuisine pour mettre de l'ordre dans la salle commune, toujours houspillé par son oncle. Zoro serra les poings sur la rambarde, se retenant de lui cramer la gueule.

Une fois le ménage effectué, Sanji monta les escaliers, et ce fut précisément là qu'il le cueillit. Lui attrapant le bras, il l'attira dans l'une des chambres du palier, dont quelques chandelles permettaient de voir les meubles présents. Sanji se libéra dans un mouvement du bras et soupira.

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?**

**_ La chute dans la grotte, tu t'en rappelle ?** Demanda calmement le dragon, en prenant une bougie pour en allumer d'autre.

L'adolescent le suivit du regard, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, croisant les bras.

**_ Ta chute. Ma libération. Ta crainte que je puisse te manger, si tu me détachais. L'as-tu oublié ?** Il fit une petite pause, ménageant son effet, avant de reprendre. **Comme tu aurais aussi oublié l'attaque du dragon noir, la course dans la forêt pour lui échapper. Puis ma transformation, qui t'as paralysé de peur. Tout cela a-t-il disparut ?**

Il revint vers lui, sentant bien qu'il avait jeté le trouble derrière ces beaux yeux bleus estivaux. Il s'approcha encore, l'enveloppant dans sa chaleur, leurs visages proches, profitant de sa confusion.

**_ As-tu oublié**, chuchota-t-il. **Cette nuit dans ce bordel, où tu ne trouvais pas le sommeil pour des raisons connues de toi seul ? Ma main t'est-elle inconnue ?** Demanda-t-il encore en lui caressant la joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien, découvrant la tempête de sentiments derrière ces prunelles. Il se pencha et lui effleura les lèvres. **Si ta tête a oubliée, ton corps lui, se souvient.**

Il relia leurs bouches, glissant sa main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa taille, remuant ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Le blond tenta faiblement de reculer, de se soustraire à son étreinte, avant d'abandonner, se laissant aller contre ce torse chaud et musclé. La chaleur fourmilla le long son être, ravivant des sensations cachées derrière un voile d'ombre. _J'ai une impression de déjà-vu… c'est doux… Pourquoi je ne …me rappelle pas… ?_ Ses mains montèrent le long de ses bras, passant autour de son cou, désirant ressentir plus intensément la plénitude de son contact.

Le baiser le fit légèrement haleter et sa langue dominée par celle du dragon, dont l'envie se faisait de plus en plus présente. Son soleil devait se souvenir, il le fallait. Rester enfermé dans cette salle trompeuse ne lui faisait absolument pas envie.

Doucement, Zoro l'emmena vers le lit et l'y assit, avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui et de le déshabiller lentement, laissant ses doigts glisser sur sa peau tiède, la faisant frissonner. Sa bouche libéra la sienne, descendant dans son cou, dévorant son derme avec délice, le marquant de fleurs rouges tout du long. Passant les clavicules, il glissa sur sa poitrine, torturant avec délicatesse ses mamelons, durcis par le plaisir. Les mains de l'adolescent se posèrent sur sa tête, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux.

Sa respiration devint plus lourd et sonore, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Son cœur accélérait anormalement dans sa poitrine, sa conscience toujours confuse quant à ce qu'il ressentait. Cette impression de déjà-vu commençait à l'agacer. _Pourquoi ce n'est pas clair bon sang !? _Les lippes sur son corps éparpillèrent le reste de pensée cohérente comme le vent le ferait d'une poignée de sable. Sa chair se manifesta avec plus de vigueur quand d'un doigt expert, le verdoyant tira sur le cordon maintenant les braies sur ses hanches, dévoilant son chemin du bonheur blond.

Avide, sa langue reprit du service, coulant le long du ventre blanc, descendant toujours plus bas. Il abaissa le pagne avec les dents, dévoilant enfin la verge, qui de dressa fièrement devant lui, malgré le gémissement de honte étouffé qui émanait de son propriétaire. Amusé par sa réaction, il leva les yeux vers lui et resta sans bouger un instant. Il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas fait exprès, que ce visage si naïf et juvénile puisse exprimer autant de désir, de luxure et d'envie. _Ou alors c'est moi qui ai un problème… _Il se redressa et alla cueillir ses lèvres, très doucement, s'appropriant son expression, son visage, son être.

**_ Sois mien**, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, ses mains largement déployées sur ses hanches, ses pouces les caressant lentement, avant qu'il ne courbe l'échine et ne se penche sur le sexe érigé, l'effleurant du bout des lèvres, soufflant dessus imperceptiblement, ses doigts venant jouer également.

Le caressant sur toute la longueur ainsi que sur ses bourses, il embrassa sa chair brûlante et moite avec délectation, s'amusant des gémissements difficilement contenus qu'il lui arrachait. Ses coups de langues se firent plus lents, plus taquins ; il titilla sa fente, le faisant crier de surprise. Il continua sur sa lancée, continuant ses attentions avec application.

Le sentant bien partit, il le renversa sur le lit pour avoir accès à son intimité ; bien qu'il soit patient, son corps commençait à ne plus supporter l'excitation, manifestée par une puissante gaule.

Se penchant d'avantage et surélevant légèrement les hanches du blond perdu dans un autre monde, il darda sa langue sur son anneau de chair rose, qui se contracta. Assidu, il continua, s'introduisant en lui, le léchant fiévreusement.

Sanji se cambra, agrippant les draps férocement, fendant l'air de ses gémissements. Complètement passif et soumit, il voguait dans une autre dimension, mené à la baguette par son corps empreint d'envies luxurieuses. Son être se détendit plus rapidement que la première fois, qui lui revenait par bribes. _Aaah c'est… tellement bon… !_

Bientôt des doigts firent intrusion dans son intimité, facilitant plus rapidement le passage. Rendu impatient par le désir, Zoro accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse des cris de l'adolescent. Il se redressa et monta sur le lit, se délestant de ses vêtements devenus gênant. Sans qu'il ait besoin de lui demander, Sanji se tourna et rampa sur le lit, s'affalant sur le ventre dans un soupir, avant de relever ses fesses, les présentant au dragon, sur le visage duquel un fin sourire naquît. _Quelle délicieuse débauche._

Se mettant au niveau, il se prit en main et le pénétra lentement, gémissant de concert avec le blond, qui agrippa les draps à nouveau. Le passage se fit tout en douceur, sans que la douleur ne teinte la voix de Sanji. A demi entré et n'y tenant plus, le dragon commença à bouger, coulissant dans l'antre brûlante humidifiée par ses soins. Il se mordit la lèvre, ses doigts se crispant sur ses hanches, la sensation d'être en lui était plus intense encore que la première fois. Il se déhancha de plus en plus vivement, les gémissements augmentant en rythme.

Complètement déphasé, Sanji ne savait plus où il était ni quel âge il avait ; seul le plaisir éprouvé et la personne qui lui offrait étaient nets derrière ses pupilles. Il se mit à se mouvoir également, amplifiant de plus belle le corps à corps, se contractant en rythme sur la verge en lui, se mordant les lèvres à en saigner, étouffant très mal les cris de luxures qui bataillaient pour sortir. L'air devenait chaud et lourd, saturé par leurs odeurs mêlées et par les bruits débauches, leurs respirations et le claquement des cuisses de Zoro contre le fessier de Sanji.

Précipitant le cadence sans plus pouvoir se retenir, les à-coups du dragon se firent plus violents et vifs, la jouissance se baladant non loin.

**_ AAAh Zoro… j'en peux plus ! C'est… Hum ! Aaah…haa …**

Les mots eux-mêmes ne venaient plus correctement à son esprit. Le corps en sueur, les cheveux collés au visage, il gémissait jusqu'à plus d'air. N'y tenais plus, il glissa une main sous son ventre et attrapa son propre sexe à pleine main, dégoulinant de pré-sperme et s'activa avec vigueur, geignant de plus belle, les larmes aux yeux. S'en devenait presque insoutenable ; ses fesses étaient en feu, sa gorge, sa chair, tout le consumait avec force et virulence.

Quelques gestes hératiques plus tard, Sanji éjacula avec force sur les draps, étouffant un profond gémissement de jouissance, se contractant sur son amant, qui eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extraire pour ne pas le souiller. Il lâcha l'expression de son plaisir sur les draps, avant de s'allonger, haletant, auprès du gamin, complètement perdu et essoufflé.

Reprenant lentement mais surement sa respiration, Zoro attira doucement Sanji à lui, sa tête au-dessus de la sienne sur l'oreiller, le bras passé autour de sa taille, le pouce caressant la chair juste sous le mamelon encore durcit. _Ce ne serait pas si mal si nous pouvions rester tous les deux dans cette salle, au final… Non, son oncle est mourant… Sanji, rappelle-toi._ Comme s'il avait pu entendre ses pensées, le blond posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura, la voix flanchant quelque peu.

**_ Je me rappelle… Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.**

Il se tourna à plat-ventre et se mit sur les coudes, regardant le dragon dans le blanc de l'œil, les siens engourdis par l'étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que l'adolescent se penche et ne dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du dragon, qui frissonna de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.

**_ Sortons d'ici.**

**OoOoO**

La porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés dans la taverne avaient disparu. En fait, toute l'auberge avait disparu.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour sortir, seul un couloir au plafond très haut, aux pierres grises vielles, abîmées et vermoulue se dévoila à leurs yeux.

Sanji regarda Zoro en coin, avant de reporter son regard sur le couloir.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

**_ Tu as vaincu l'illusion. Le temple ne devrait plus être très loin**, lui répondit le dragon sur le même volume de voix, avant de s'avancer dans le couloir.

A peine l'enfant passa le pas de la porte que celle-ci disparu, laissant place à l'infinité du couloir, qui s'assombrit, faute de lumière. Celle-ci revint cependant, par un petit trou en face d'eux. Dans le noir, Sanji chercha la manche du dragon, qu'il agrippa doucement, avant de se mettre à marcher en direction de la sortie. Ils marchèrent en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, d'un même pas.

La lueur au bout du tunnel devint plus forte de pas en pas et se verdit légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'atteignent.

Passant l'embrasure, une haute et profonde salle s'offrit à eux. Au fond sur la droite descendait à flot la lumière du soleil, teintée de vert par la végétation qui pendait du plafond, et qui recouvrait une bonne partie des monuments présents. Le lierre, les lianes et les plantent grimpantes avaient investi les murs

Devant eux, les dalles de pierres s'arrêtaient aux bords du vide et continuaient le long des murs, montant en escalier, surmontés par de hautes et solides arches, elles même dominées par d'imposantes statues en formes de lions, fière et hautains. Les structures avaient été démolies, soit par le temps, soit par les hommes. Des passerelles de pierres étaient effondrées. Plusieurs bâtiments s'élevaient çà et là, imposant, majestueux.

Sur la gauche, deux hautes colonnes s'élevaient jusqu'aux plafonds, soutenant le toit et l'entrée du temple. En face de celui-ci, à un escalier de distance, en contre-bas, se trouvait une large plate-forme, elle aussi en roche, soutenue par un pilier dont le pied se perdait dans la brume du vide, où disparaissaient les bases de la pièce.

Sur cette plate-forme s'élevait un immense cerisier en fleurs, à la large ramure, qui s'étendait de part et d'autre au-dessus du vide. Ses branches étaient tellement alourdies de fleurs qu'elles touchaient le sol, le parsemant d'un tapis rose.

L'ambiance même de la salle, renforcée par la force de l'arbre relaxa nos deux voyageurs, leurs enlevant un poids des épaules. Sanji inspira profondément et sourit, avant de tourner la tête vers Zoro, dont l'expression était apaisée.

**_ Merci. Merci de ne pas m'avoir mangé, et de m'avoir amené ici.**

Le dragon sourit.

**_ Tu dois encore rentrer, rien ne dit que je ne craquerais pas sur le chemin du retour.**

Sanji pouffa puis prit le chemin de gauche, le plus direct pour atteindre l'arbre. Passant une rambarde de pierre à moitié détruite, il sauta un petit palier soutenu lui aussi par un pilier, avant d'enjamber le vide et d'atterrir aux abords de l'arbre. L'air y était pur ; dans les rayons de lumière qui filtraient à travers du feuillage, la poussière d'atmosphère luisait telle des paillettes d'or. Il inspira profondément, toutes ses douleurs envolées, ses peurs apaisées, sa crainte dissipée. Il était bien.

Zoro arriva à son côté, doucement. La puissance de l'arbre coulait sur lui comme l'aurait fait une rivière, apaisante, bienveillante. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi l'accès lui avait été interdit sous sa forme draconique. Du bout des doigts il effleura une fleur, qu'il cueillit ensuite avec délicatesse, la portant à son nez, inhalant sa fragrance, tranquillisé. Pour la première fois depuis cinq siècles, sa rancœur s'envolait. Grâce à cet arbre.

Sanji cueillit à son tour une fleur, en détacha une corolle, et la mangea timidement. Un sourire attendrit se peint sur son visage.

**_ C'est dommage de devoir le délester de ses fleurs**, déplora-t-il.

**_ En effet. Il faudrait en sécher quelques-unes pour les conserver, et essayer d'apporter des fraîches à ton oncle.**

**_ Hum…**

La main de l'adolescent se perdit dans les fleurs. Il y était arrivé. Ils y étaient parvenus. Ils l'avaient trouvé.

_Attendez-moi, je rentre bientôt à la maison._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**L'image que j'ai prise pour le temple : w w w . w allpaperup . com /113651/fantasy_temple_jungle_spooky_skull_skulls_ d ark_magic_ruins_ #maximize (sans les espaces)**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**Eh oui, un épilogue, car je ne vais pas décemment vous laisser comme ça, sans savoir si Zoro a tenu sa promesse jusqu'au bout, s'il a mangé Sanji au final et si le petit soleil a réussi à sauver son connard d'oncle. Oui, l'amabilité de celui-ci n'est pas une illusion, d'où le fait qu'à plusieurs reprises, il lui enjoigne d'aller crever. Hé hé. J'en profite également pour remercier toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont lue et qui m'ont fait part de leurs impressions. J'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire cette histoire ^ ^.**

**Je remercie également Nathdawn, pour le concours, et BNN'SM, sans qui ce texte ne serait pas paru. Merci à elles.  
****(Crédit musique (un dernier pour la route) : _celtic music- Prophecy_ Adrian Von Ziegler, parce qu'il le vaut bien.)**

**Peace and Lemon !**

* * *

Le vent du nord, dans son dos, soulevait facétieusement ses cheveux blonds ainsi que les bords de sa cape.

Debout sur la bute herbeuse, la vallée s'étendait en contre-bas à ses pieds, où nichait son village aux cheminées fumantes. Le ciel bleu nuageux comme voute et les montagnes en panoramique, il était de retour chez lui. _Enfin !_

Cette vallée sous ses yeux et ce vent dans son dos n'étaient en rien des illusions. Il le ressentait jusque dans ses tripes : il était chez lui. Sur la terre qui l'avait vue naître et grandir. Ces plaines et ces montagnes qu'il connaissait comme sa poche pour les avoir parcouru durant tant d'années, en quête de trésors cachés issus de l'imagination infantile. Cet air pur descendant des glaciers, qui lui fouettait le sang, était on ne peut plus réel.

Il inspira profondément, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le retour avait été bien plus rapide que l'allée, et c'est essoufflé qu'il était arrivé chez son oncle. Bien loin de sa fringance dans l'auberge du labyrinthe, il était au plus mal : étendu sur sa couche pleine de fourrure d'ours, pâle comme la mort et ayant macabrement maigri. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas cependant de maugréer sur sa lenteur à le sauver. _Même au plus mal, il trouve le moyen de me rabaisser_. Il fut tenté de ne pas lui donner la fleurette, encore fraîche et éclose, mais sa tante, en larmes, se jeta sur lui, le serrant à l'étouffer dans ses bras, ô combien soulagée de le voir revenir vivant et entier. Sa chaleur et sa franchise le rassérénèrent, et lui rappelèrent pourquoi il était parti : pour elle, il le referait sans doute.

Il lui donna la fleur et lui expliqua qu'il fallait simplement lui faire manger, avant de sortir pour ne plus entendre les invectives de son oncle. Sa tante voulut le retenir, mais il lui dit dans un sourire qu'il raconterait son voyage plus tard.

Il s'était retrouvé sur le perron de pierre, dans la nuit fraîche, face au village endormit, sous la couverture des étoiles. Et il s'était mis à pleurer ; en silence, il s'était assis sur une marche et avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes, qui coulèrent à flots. L'angoisse du voyage, devoir toujours continuer plus avant, ne pas renoncer malgré les obstacles, pour un homme qui le dépréciait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Les nerfs lâchaient. Beaucoup auraient tourné les talons et pourtant lui, il avait avancé. Toujours. Tout le temps. Et pour quels résultats ?

Même sur son lit de mort, il trouvait le moyen de le rabaisser, et de l'enguirlander pour ne pas avoir ramené plus de fleur, car par devers lui, Sanji avait gardé dans son havresac les autres bourgeons ; l'avarice de son oncle l'avait précédé.

Le vent souffla plus fort dans son dos. Il se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le grand dragon d'émeraude venait d'atterrir à quelques mètres derrière lui. Après une explosion de fumée, Zoro s'avança vers lui, ses cheveux verts en parfaite adéquation avec le paysage, flottant autour de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, ils se regardèrent un instant, puis rirent, quelque peu. Regardant au loin, ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, avant que le dragon ne brise le silence.

**_ Ton pays me plait.**

**_ Heureux de l'apprendre. Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus retenu par votre promesse ? **Demanda le blond sans le regarder, tentant d'adopter un ton neutre, oubliant encore une fois que le dragon était capable de ressentir ses états d'âmes. Zoro inspira profondément, un fin sourire sur le visage, le regard toujours au loin.

**_ Revenir sur mes terres, venger mon père et restaurer l'ordre sans doute…. Faire ce qu'un prince doit, malgré son statut bâtard.**

Le visage de Sanji s'assombrit sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, il déglutit avant de pouvoir parler, essayant d'évacuer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

**_ Partir donc… Malgré que mon pays vous plaise.**

**_ Humph ! Il n'y a pas que le pays qui me plait,**lâcha-t-il sans regarder son petit soleil. **La nourriture aussi est plaisante.**

Sanji eut un pauvre sourire, détournant et redressant la tête, il s'ordonna de ne pas flancher.

**_ Vous êtes venu me dire adieu si j'ai bien compris.**

**_ Pas adieu, au revoir. Je compte bien revenir**, rectifia-t-il en se tournant vers lui, levant le bras pour lui caresser la joue, tendrement. Sanji ferma à demi les yeux, tournant son visage vers la caresse.

**_ Au revoir alors. Faites attention à vous**, dit-il en baissant les yeux, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

**_ Fais attention à toi plutôt.**

Il l'attira doucement à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser chaste, qu'il rompit quelques secondes plus tard. Il l'étreint fermement, emplissant ses poumons de son odeur, ses bras de sa présence. _Tu vas me manquer petit homme_.

Sanji posa ses mains sur ses omoplates chaudes, fermant fort les yeux pour empêcher les larmes couler. Il serra les dents, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. _Pleures pas, pleures pas, pleures pas…_

Rouvrant les yeux, Zoro glissa quelques mots au creux de l'oreille de Sanji, avant de se redresser et de plonger une dernière fois son regard dans le sien, si bleu et humide. Puis il s'éloigna vers sa zone d'atterrissage, se forçant à ne pas se retourner.

Sanji fronça les sourcils… avant de sourire.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, s'imprégnant du paysage si familier, de ses montagnes et de cette vallée. _J'aurais bien le temps d'y revenir. On ne vit qu'une fois._

Il se tourna, et emboîta le pas au dragon.


End file.
